


Нереальная реальность

by KirillFrost



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Dimension Travel, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirillFrost/pseuds/KirillFrost
Summary: Стив Роджерс + Тони Старк + Баки Барнс = Гражданская ВойнаМожно ли избежать противостояния? Правильный ответ: нет. Все неизвестные известны. Хотя, одну секундочку, у Вселенной или не совсем у неё, кажется, есть обходное решение. Ну конечно же! Ввести ещё одну переменную в это уравнение.Итак, имеем новые вводные, и вопрос к задаче звучит иначе: Что будет, если на поле грядущей битвы, буквально, с неба свалится ещё один Капитан Америка?По заявке: https://ficbook.net/requests/402290





	1. Chapter 1

Жизненный путь Стивена Гранта Роджерса был тернистым и долгим. Он учился бороться и выживать с рождения. Болезненный ребёнок в детстве, задохлик-астматик в юности, на которого не обращала внимания ни одна девушка. Подначки, оскорбления и побои от сверстников и уличных хулиганов — всё это было его ежедневной рутиной.  
  
Стив не знал своего отца, но испытывал к нему безграничное уважение, как к храброму воину, павшему в бою. И он очень ценил и любил свою маму. Они жили вдвоём, бедно, на грани нищеты. Лишних денег не было, да и в принципе с финансами была напряжёнка — на лекарства для Стива уходил почти весь бюджет их неполной семьи.  
  
На каждый праздник в честь Дня Матери Стив сам рисовал для неё открытки, а она улыбалась и старалась незаметно смахнуть выступающие слёзы, потому что её мальчик добр и чист, её маленькое солнышко, которое освещает серую квартирку на тихой улочке Бруклина. И Сара молила Господа, чтобы он не забирал её сына в столь раннем возрасте.  
  
Друзей у Стива не было — с таким ущербным, неполноценным не горели желанием заводить знакомства. Он не обижался, да и не огорчался, всегда был учтив, вежлив и честен, он не был застенчивым или робким, а ещё всегда стремился добиться справедливости.  
  
В двенадцать Стив познакомился со своим будущим лучшим другом и верным соратником. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Он вытащил Стива из скверной передряги, в которую тот ввязался, пытаясь преподать урок хороших манер, не обращая внимания на численное преимущество школьных хулиганов. Да, так уж он был воспитан: слабых не обижать, честь дам защищать, взрослых уважать. Роджерс не хныкал, утирая кровь с лица, не морщился от боли сломанного носа, он с твёрдой уверенностью сообщил новому знакомому вместо благодарности, что справился бы и сам. И этой фразой весьма позабавил Баки, как позже представился парень, учившийся на класс старше в этой же школе. И они поладили, сдружились, вместе веселились и чудачили.  
  
Когда в сороковых Гитлер развязал войну, Стив рвался на фронт в первых рядах. Ему было двадцать три. Мама умерла год назад, а Баки должны были призвать со дня на день. Стив не хотел оставаться в стороне, но такой дохляк был не нужен на фронте, даже как пушечное мясо. Роджерс был упрямым и целеустремлённым, он уверенно добивался того, что ему было нужно. Он не умел сдаваться. В Нью-Йорке его ничто не держало.  
  
Знакомство с доктором Эрскиным кардинально изменило его жизнь. Так Стивен Роджерс стал участником программы «Перерождение», прошёл отбор среди сотни подготовленных бойцов, умудрился влюбиться в роковую женщину по имени Пегги. А после миру предстал Капитан Америка. Лишь по ярким голубым глазам можно было узнать и провести параллель с задохликом Стиви из Бруклина.  
  
Трагическая гибель человека, который поверил в него, дал шанс и превратил в идеального солдата, оставила в сердце Стива глубокую рану. Без главного учёного проекта и создателя суперсыворотки рассчитывать на успешное повторение эксперимента не приходилось. Стива не намеревались отправлять в Европу, на нём собирались заработать побольше денег. Плясать под чью-то дудку, становиться цирковым дрессированным зверьком и развлекать публику Роджерс не собирался. У него самого были совсем иные планы, ему была нужна справедливость или месть, сложно было однозначно определить, что именно из этого больше. Поэтому вскоре он присоединился к войскам сопротивления в Северной Италии, пытаясь отыскать полк, в котором нёс службу Баки.  
  
Узнав, что 107-й был полностью разбит и захвачен фашистской Гидрой, Стив не стал медлить ни минуты. Заручившись поддержкой Говарда Старка и агента Картер, он ринулся в пекло освобождать своих товарищей и рубить головы Гидре. Экспериментальная сыворотка не только изменила его тело, но также усилила качества его характера. Бесстрашный, непоколебимый, полностью уверенный в своей силе, рациональный тактик и стратег. В эту вылазку он единолично разрушил гидровскую базу и спас более четырёхсот человек, включая своего друга, который подвергся гнусным бесчеловечным опытам. Позже команда учёных Старка выяснит, что Баки был введён схожий по свойствам с сывороткой Эрскина состав. В числе бойцов Итальянского фронта теперь было два суперсолдата.  
  
После первой своей победы Стив получил звание капитана, а сослуживцы прозвали его Капитаном Америка. Символ нации, силы, отваги и доблести.  
  
Миссия по поимке Золы могла закончиться для Стива потерей лучшего друга. Разумеется, Ревущим оказали сопротивление. В завязавшейся драке гидровские прихвостни использовали передовые разработки Золы, оружие будущего. Пробоина в корпусе несущегося на запредельной скорости локомотива и Баки, который висит на волосок от падения в пропасть. И через секунду он падает. Победоносный сумасшедший гогот Золы за спиной приводит Капитана в бешенство и лютую ярость. Стив готов убивать, нет, даже не так, он хочет убивать. От силы сверхчеловеческого удара Зола отлетает в конец вагона, острый штырь развороченных металлических конструкций пронзает его насквозь. А Роджерс шагает в белое безмолвие Альпийских ущелий.  
  
Капитан находит сержанта Барнса, истекающего кровью, на холодных заснеженных камнях. У того раздроблена левая рука, кажется, что в ней вообще нет целых костей, сплошное крошево. Стив зол, он готов голыми руками свернуть шею Гитлеру, Красному Черепу, разорвать Гидру на мелкие куски. И он это сделает, обязательно сделает, но позже, сейчас главным является вытащить друга из этой зимы.  
  
К сожалению, руку Баки спасти не удалось — ампутация почти по самое плечо. Регенерация, полученная от гидровской сыворотки суперсолдата, не справилась с такими повреждениями. Говард заверил обоих, что что-нибудь придумает. И он придумывает. Металлический функциональный протез, который ничем не уступает живой конечности, наоборот, превосходит её по силе.  
  
Поменялось ли что-то в Стиве после того, как он, поддавшись порыву, расправился с Золой? Да, определённо, что-то меняется. Война вообще умеет закалять характер. Стив становится жёстче, настойчивее и убедительнее, сильнее. Он безжалостен к врагам, но добр и заботлив с близкими. Капитан Роджерс не намерен никого терять.  
  
Размозжив череп Шмидту, Капитан Америка изменил курс развития событий Второй Мировой. Гидра пала. Война закончилась в сорок пятом. Но не для Стива, потому что впереди его ждали ещё сотни сражений на разных фронтах.  
  
Для самого Стива всё тоже очень сильно изменилось. Если раньше его несовершенство было снаружи, то теперь внешне он походил на древнегреческого бога и прятал свою ущербность внутри. Великая сила просто так никому не достаётся, у неё есть своя цена. Сыворотка вкупе с облучением изменили каждую его клетку на генном уровне, модифицировали и наградили сверхчеловеческой силой, ловкостью и выносливостью. А что взамен? Репродуктивные способности организма. Он стал стерильным, обречённым на вечное одиночество, без возможности продолжить свой род.  
  
Как и большинство, Стив мечтал о том, что после войны он сможет начать новую жизнь, мечтал об уютном доме, жене и детях, которые будут весело смеяться, играя во дворе на зелёной лужайке. Он хотел этого вместе с Пегги, но этим мечтам было не суждено сбыться.  
  
Разрушать жизнь потрясающей женщины, лишать её возможности почувствовать себя матерью Стив не посмел. Спустя восемь лет Пегги вышла замуж за отставного офицера, жизнь которого Роджерс спас в сорок втором.  
  
Вечное одиночество, на самом деле, недалеко от истины. Шли годы, люди рождались, взрослели, развязывали новые войны, старели, умирали. Менялось время, менялись люди. Но не Стив, точнее его внешность. Ни одной морщинки, ни одного седого волоса, он не старел. Даже в Баки он видел отпечаток времени, но не в себе. И это его чертовски пугало, он боялся остаться один.  
  
Ещё неостепенившийся Говард Старк вместе с Баки пытались как-то его взбодрить, таская по шумным вечеринкам, знакомили с миловидными девушками. Они хотели, чтобы Стив почувствовал вкус жизни. И он тоже пытался, но это было весьма непросто. Забыться ему не удавалось. Алкоголь не дурманил голову, далеко не каждая партнёрша могла удовлетворить его в постели, позже были и партнёры, но этого было мало. Стив был далёк от подобного образа жизни и вредных привычек в юности по понятным причинам — это могло его просто-напросто убить. Теперь же он перепробовал всё, ему было нечего терять. Он с головой погружался в веселье и пороки, отдавался похоти и разврату, стараясь почувствовать хоть что-то. Но, увы, ничего. Уйдут десятилетия, прежде чем Стив найдёт того, кто вдохнёт в него настоящую жизнь и желание.  
  
Вместе с этим, Капитан Америка продолжал служить своей стране, доблестно защищать национальные ценности и поддерживать хрупкое равновесие в несправедливом мире. Они вместе с Говардом, Пегги и Баки строили ЩИТ — разведорганизацию по выявлению и предотвращению угроз. Роджерс был строгим и властным командиром, его решения никогда не обсуждались, потому что они всегда были верными. И нет, это не завышенная самооценка или раздувшееся эго, это факт — Капитан не ошибался. Его уважали, за ним шли в бой, и он никогда не подводил людей, которые доверились ему. Он умел находить нужные подходы, вдохновлять вверенную ему команду, грамотно распределять ресурсы и силы. Он никогда не сюсюкался и не нежничал, твёрдость и непреклонность, но в то же время гибкость, где действительно необходимо. Роджерс развивал свои возможности и свой разум, изучал новые дисциплины, совершенствовал мастерство ближнего боя. Надёжный, харизматичный, волевой, несокрушимый, опасный. Истинный лидер.  
  
Отдушину Стив нашёл в сыне Говарда. Этот малыш заставлял загрубевшего капитана становиться мягче. Маленький Тони был потрясающим и любознательным ребёнком. Он восхищался Капитаном Америкой, задорно смеялся и рассказывал Стиву свои детские секреты. Он помогал юному гению собирать первого робота, водил на субботние бейсбольные матчи, в зоопарк или научные выставки. Тони очень был похож на своего отца, ему передались прыткий гениальный ум, острота слова, вспыльчивость и отходчивость. А ещё у него было большое доброе сердце, в котором нашлось место для Стива.  
  
Парадокс, но самый сильный на Земле человек был бессилен. Он удерживал многотонный рушащийся небоскрёб, пока из него выводили людей, его не брал ни один яд или болезнь, в бою он швырялся вертолётами, мотоциклами, машинами, как бейсбольным мячом, но не мог предотвратить уход близких. Стив терял людей. К своим ста сорока годам он остался совершенно один. Но он отомстил за них.  
  
Вторжение Таноса Мстители встретили объединённым составом и дали достойный отпор. Нью-Йорк был в руинах, но всё могло быть гораздо страшнее. Титан был силен и зол, он не ожидал сопротивления от жалких землян, он не привык к такому. Танос желал добиться совершенного баланса во всех мирах, провести чистку рядов и сократить популяцию ровно в два раза. Его разум был затуманен, и он не видел, что за этим кроется гибель Вселенной.  
  
Капитан был окружён двумя десятками шавок титана, когда до его суперслуха донёсся вскрик самого дорогого, любимого человека. И время будто остановилось. Стив видел, как фиолетовый безумец проткнул насквозь копьём ЕГО, как вздёрнул и поднял ЕГО в воздух с извращённой улыбкой на своей мерзкой роже, а потом отшвырнул в сторону, как сломанную игрушку. Происходящее дальше Роджерс помнил плохо, лишь свой звериный рык, когда раскидывал свору инопланетных шакалов, как ломанулся на титана, а затем лиловую кровь на своих руках и оторванную голову безумца на земле. И то, как сжимал в своих объятиях бездыханное тело возлюбленного.  
  
В этом бою погибли многие. Но даже тысячи смертей не идут ни в какое сравнение со спасёнными триллионами. Это допустимый ущерб или жертва. Цена высока, но её заплатили, в том числе и Стив. Вселенная была спасена, титан повержен. Горевать времени не было, или Роджерс не хотел его находить, потому что это больно, очень больно, даже для него — сверхчеловека. Восстановление всего того, что было порушено, и наведение порядков отнимало большую часть времени. Капитан Америка выступил с официальным заявлением, успокаивая землян и призывая их к единству. Он убеждал всех в отсутствие угрозы и в том, что оснований для паники нет. Его слушали, ему верили. Мир скоро придёт в себя, жизнь продолжится, будут новые угрозы, которые нужно будет предотвращать.  
  
Павших Мстителей провожали со всеми почестями. Человек Паук, Чёрная Вдова, Сокол, Пантера, Локи, Ртуть, Вижен, Зимний Солдат, Железный Человек. И это далеко не все, кто отдал свои жизни в угоду спасения мира. Они настоящие герои, и память о них не умрёт. Никогда.  
  
Странные, да и, наверное, пугающие мысли всё чаще мелькали у Стива в голове. А ради чего… кого ему жить, зачем защищать, если нет того, кого он должен был спасти любой ценой? Нужной мотивации оставалось в нём всё меньше с каждым годом. Роджерс отдалился от супергеройской команды. Из Капитана и лидера он превратился в волка-одиночку. Его боялись, людское уважение перемешалось со страхом. Нельзя сказать, что Роджерс был опасен для окружающих, для мирных так точно нет. Но это чувство, которое вызывал Стив в людях, по-другому как первобытным инстинктом самосохранения и не назвать. От него исходили превосходство и сила, подконтрольная и дикая одновременно. Из полудохлого щенка он перерос в Адскую гончую, спрятаться от которой невозможно — выследит, найдёт, догонит и разорвёт на части.  
  
Тёмно-синяя форма с чёрной, как знак вечного траура, звездой на груди. Холодные и безразличные глаза. Глубокие морщины на переносице. Стив хмурился и не улыбался. Отпущенная борода очень гармонично дополняла его суровый образ. Небрежные, казалось бы, расслабленные жесты и движения, но то была лишь иллюзия. Он собран всегда и всегда готов к бою. Даже когда бессмысленно заливал в себя пятую по счету бутылку крепкого виски, даже когда усаживал к себе на колени очередную красотку, походу очерчивая ладонью изгибы тонкого девичьего тела, даже когда, вжимая лицом в стену, грубо трахал податливого паренька в кабинке туалета какого-то ночного клуба. Но вот к чему Стив Роджерс не был готов, так это к свободному падению в чёрную дыру, которая появилась из ниоткуда и поглотила его. Последнее, что он увидел, были осыпающиеся золотые искры, а потом сплошная тьма.  
  


***

  
  
Когда-то друзья и надёжные товарищи, сейчас они стояли друг напротив друга, лицом к лицу, по разные стороны баррикад. Эвакуация гражданских из аэропорта «Лейпциг-Галле» уже завершена, территория чиста. Обе команды настроены решительно, никто не намерен просто так сдаваться и отступать.  
  
— Я стараюсь сохранить… — Тони тяжело вздыхает, он чертовски устал, но он должен попытаться убедить Стива, не доводить всё до кровавой бойни. — Я пытаюсь уберечь Мстителей от раскола!  
  
— Нас расколол Договор, — упрямо повторяет Роджерс.  
  
— Ну раз так, либо отдаёте Барнса, либо мы повяжем вас скопом! — срывается Железный Человек. — Ещё вариант, вас повяжут бойцы спецназа, а они рассусоливать не станут! — он смотрит на Стива с надеждой, умоляет прислушаться, Тони не хочет драки. — Ну же, кэп, давай!  
  
Капитан молчит и никак не реагирует на слова Старка. Обстановка накалена до предела. Но в следующий момент произошло то, что заставило всех участников посмотреть вверх и зажмуриться. Яркие вспышки молний и чёрная брешь разверзли небеса. Каждый подумал про Тора. Мощная, по силуэту человеческая, фигура падала в потоке яркого света, совершая какие-то запредельные акробатические кульбиты.  
  
— Пиздец! Нахуй! Блядь! — проорал рухнувший на землю человек, и это был вовсе не бог грома и молний.  
  
Вмятина на взлётно-посадочной полосе под этим мужчиной была приличная, а вот на нём самом не было ни одной царапины. Абсолютно не обращая внимания на то, что он, буквально, находится на линии огня, тот выуживает из кармана пачку сигарет и прикуривает, выпуская облако сизого дыма изо рта. Капитан Америка и Железный Человек переглядываются между собой и каждый уверен, что это подкрепление другого.  
  
— Сука, что за дырень?! — поднимаясь в одно движение и небрежно оглядываясь по сторонам, в воздух бросает незнакомец, и тут его взгляд натыкается на Капитана.  
  
Хмыкнув себе что-то под нос, мужчина уверенно двигается в сторону Стива, игнорируя ошалелые взгляды со всех сторон и Зимнего Солдата, который попытался преградить ему путь — незнакомец просто сдвинул его в сторону. Чем ближе мужчина подходит к Капитану, тем у того глаза становятся больше, а на лице появляется удивление, замешательство и растерянность. А когда бесстрашный наглец схватил его за подбородок и со скучающим видом покрутил голову Стива в разные стороны, рассматривая, дара речи лишились абсолютно все члены обеих команд.  
  
— Ну и клоун, — вынес вердикт незнакомец, выдыхая сигаретный дым в лицо Капитана Америки и, обращаясь к остальным, добавил. — Вы тут кино про меня снимаете?  
  
— Про клоуна согласен на все сто, — первым опомнился Старк, но стоило ему внимательнее присмотреться к бородатому мужику, как Тони поражённо выдохнул. — Господи, за что? Теперь их двое!


	2. Chapter 2

Случайности не случайны. Любое действие, любое решение или событие во Вселенной приводит к закономерным и логичным последствиям. Даже усовершенствованный в наше время генератор случайных чисел работает по чётко заданному алгоритму. Если сюда ещё подключить теорию вероятности свершения тех или иных явлений, то, вуаля, и ты почти пророк.  
  
C-53 или Терра — активно развивающаяся молодая планета, с населением семь миллиардов и ежедневным приростом в двести пятьдесят тысяч человек. Наукой уже давно доказано — мы не одни в этой Вселенной. И где-то в далёкой-далёкой галактике была планета под названием Титан, с коренным населением в количестве одна штука, именующая себя Танос. Неглупый малый, надо сказать, считать он умел.  
  
Танос много лет назад прикинул себе в уме, что рождаемость титанов превышает смертность в три раза, и вскоре ресурсы планеты будут исчерпаны. Молодец какой! Пойди, возьми с полки пирожок, их там два, твой средний. Вместо того, чтобы погрузиться в насущную проблему и искать приемлемые, рациональные и гуманные варианты решения, Танос выбрал самый простой путь: половину населения в топку, авось, ещё тысячелетие-другое протянем, ну, а потом повторим, закрепим результат, и так по кругу.  
  
Братья и сёстры по крови идею не оценили, и ему это не понравилось. Гордым Танос не был, вздохнул, конечно, тяжко, встал, закатал рукава и сказал: «Ну ладно, придётся самому спасать планету». Но такая планета-то во Вселенной не одна! Ох, сколько же работы предстояло! И понёс титан своё добро в массы, собирая древнейшие артефакты Вселенной, которые бы наделили его достаточным уровнем сил, чтобы исполнить задуманное одним щелчком пальцев. Массам, к слову, идея не зашла, его обзывали безумцем. Не то, чтобы Танос обижался на недалёких существ — они же не видят, а вот он, да, зрит в корень. Он жёстко гнул свою линию, спасая Вселенную, истребляя сначала население и цивилизацию своей планеты, потом соседних, а после добрался и до других миров.  
  
Прикрываясь лозунгами о создании идеального искусственного баланса, якобы неся спасение, Танос разрушал истинный баланс Вселенной. Равновесие пошатнулось.  
  
На Земле ему были не рады, они его ждали. На этой планете был пророк, точнее Верховный Маг — спец по вероятностям, реальностям и всяким чародейским штучкам, бывший нейрохирург, хранитель одной из реликвий, за которой и пришёл сюда титан. Стефан Стрэндж, на своё счастье или беду, знал, чем мог закончиться визит титана. Вероятностей исхода миллионы, успешных вариантов разрешения конфликта всего два. Оба завязаны на одних и тех же людях.  
  
Первая стратегия была основана на задействовании четырёх камней Бесконечности, два из которых и так уже были на Земле — камни Времени и Пространства. Камень Реальности был под защитой союзных асгардцев. Завладев камнем Души, они бы одолели Таноса. И, казалось бы, всё просто — пойди, да возьми стекляшку. Но этот камушек требовал уплату кровавой пошлины, принесение жертвы, которая бы доказала серьёзность намерений претендента на его силу и могущество. Обменять душу на душу — испытание для сильного духом. Испытуемым должен был стать храбрый и отважный герой, первый Мститель, защитник Земли — Капитан Америка; жертва — любовь всей его жизни, которую он своими руками должен отправить за грань.  
  
Несправедливо. Жестоко. Но такова цена спасения Вселенной. Без скидок, привилегий и бонусных программ. Так выпали кости.  
  
Второй успешный исход заключался в добровольной жертве со стороны возлюбленного Капитана, его смерти от рук Таноса, как следствие, полное раскрытие потенциала и возможностей суперсолдата. Это принесло бы наисильнейшую эмоциональную встряску, вспышку таких чувств, как страх, ужас, гнев, ярость, отчаяние, бешенство, а также мобилизацию всех имеющихся ресурсов организма. И всё это уровняло бы силу Капитана с силой титана. Патологический аффект в чистом виде, психическое расстройство с полной потерей рациональной мысли. Есть только цель, заданная эмоционально.  
  
Не менее жестоко, но выбирают меньшее из зол. Точнее за Капитана этот выбор сделал тот, кто должен был погибнуть при любом раскладе. Он знал, что после Стив будет безутешно горевать, скорбеть, винить себя, что не успел спасти, но он не позволил ему пройти через самый страшный из кошмаров, не позволил взять на душу такой грех, который Стив бы никогда не простил себе. А ещё он знал, что Роджерс ни при каких обстоятельствах ничего не должен знать заранее, иначе он лично поможет Таносу достигнуть цели, потому что Стив Роджерс человек, и уже много лет приоритетом для него являлась отнюдь не защита мира.  
  
Стрэндж дал слово сохранить всё в тайне и сдержал его. Но в одном Стефан просчитался — нужно было заглядывать подальше в будущее.  
  
Не каждому выпадает такая любовь, ради которой ты готов пойти на всё, включая отдать за её спасение или воскрешение Вселенную. И далеко не каждый имеет такие возможности, чтобы Вселенными разбрасываться. У Стивена Роджерса было и то, и другое.  
  


***

  
  
Тони Старка можно понять, его удивление и шок. Тони и так намучился с одним твердолобым Капитаном до непрекращающихся мигреней. Чего вообще ожидать, когда их двое? Так и умом тронуться можно легко.  
  
Одновременно похожие и непохожие друг на друга, будто две разных версии: реальная и совершенно далёкая, невозможная. Вновь прибывший кажется выше и гораздо мощнее земного капитана, старше. Его ухмылка говорит, что он считает себя хозяином положения, он не растерян, не боится. Словно отражение Стива в кривом зеркале. Его забавляет вся эта странная ситуация? Можно с уверенностью сказать, что его нисколько не напрягают вооружённые люди и гнетущая атмосфера, и сейчас он смотрит на Тони, прямо, цепко, с каким-то недоверием или неверием, что ли, изучает.  
  
— Мистер Старк, — шепчет подоспевший Человек-Паук, которому по-хорошему нужно было сидеть на своей позиции, подальше от эпицентра, — это Капитан Америка из будущего?  
  
— Не, пацан, я никогда так стрёмно не одевался, — вместо Тони с усмешкой отвечает, по всей видимости, Роджерс, но с какой-то другой планеты.  
  
— Кто ты? — к диалогу подключается Вдова и нечитаемым взглядом сканирует свалившегося с неба.  
  
— Стивен Грант Роджерс, Капитан Америка. Уж ты-то, Нат, должна была одной из первых сообразить, что к чему.  
  
— Как это вообще возможно? — недоумевает земной Стив Роджерс, пытаясь освободить руки от паучьей паутины, пока безуспешно.  
  
— А я смотрю, ты не только смешной, но ещё и тупой, да и силёнок маловато. Каши мало ел? — хамить в его планы не входило, почву стоило прощупать осторожно, но уж как-то само вырвалось.  
  
Смотреть на себя со стороны далеко не всегда бывает приятно. Вот и Роджерсу было не очень. Тот, кто в этой реальности являлся Капитаном Америкой, ему совсем не понравился: выглядит, как ещё неоперившийся птенец, и форма дурацкая, мультяшная какая-то или стриптизёрская. А эти тщетные потуги разорвать синтетическую паутину вызывали жалость. Позор, да и только!  
  
После брошенной двойником реплики Стив злится, прямо по-настоящему злится. Челюсти сжаты, ноздри раздуваются, глаза темнеют, лицо краснеет. Обидно? Эти слова его задели? Да, определённо. Стива уже очень давно никто не называл слабаком, да и глупым он не был. И ударить в грязь лицом перед всеми, ой как, не хочется. Инстинкты взыграли — чужак на территории стаи, ещё и права качает. А Стив Капитан, всё ещё их Капитан, командир, лидер, пусть и в настоящий момент, как бы, вне закона. Злость приносит плоды, путы поддаются и разлетаются мелкими ошмётками в стороны, освобождая руки Стива.  
  
Пауза небольшая, всего секунд десять, не больше, но снисходительный взгляд чужака унижает и прямо кричит: «Ну ничего, ты пытался. Но, серьёзно, это так жалко!». И Стиву бы головой подумать, проявить благоразумие, возможно, у человека шок, ему страшно, с неба всё-таки упал, но нет, кроме раздражения и агрессии этот бородач ничего не вызывает. Сейчас Капитан всё ему выскажет и поставит на место, но, увы, не судьба.  
  
— Девочки, не ссорьтесь, — Тони обрывает начавшего закипать Стива, — у нас сейчас проблем хватает и без этого, — и уже обращается конкретно к пришельцу. — Тёмный ангел, дай нам минутку, видишь ли, у нас не окончен очень важный разговор с Капитаном Клоунов. А потом с тобой разберёмся. Окей?  
  
Ангел улыбается, но выглядит это скорее хищно, нежели дружелюбно, и, отбрасывая окурок, направляется в сторону команды Старка. А за ним следом тянутся алые всполохи ведьмовской магии.  
  
— Макс, не трать силы. Со мной этот фокус не прокатит, — даже не оборачиваясь к Ванде, ровно сообщает пришелец, без угрозы или злости в голосе.  
  
Становится всё интересней и интересней. Радушного приёма никто не обещал, но первое удивление сошло, и вроде бы все пришли в норму достаточно быстро, супергерои как-никак. А вот то, что Алая Ведьма не может воздействовать на сознание другого Капитана, вернуло всех на точку старта.  
  
Роджерс сообразил сразу, что он попал не на съёмочную площадку. Люди тут были совсем не в киношных костюмах и оружие явно небутафорское. Да, технологии отсталые по сравнению с его временем, но всё же не игрушки. Это Мстители, но не из его реальности. И это определённо Земля, только вот какая из множества в мультивселенной, совсем не ясно. Да и важно ли это вообще?  
  
А ещё он понял, что здесь явно намечается драка, но из-за чего сыр-бор? Мстители никогда не сражались друг против друга, такого быть не могло. Что ж, видимо, его закинуло в какую-то параллельную Вселенную, где всё было совсем иначе.  
  
Все лица ему хорошо знакомы. Пришлось задействовать все свои сверхчеловеческие силы, чтобы и виду не подать, как он взволнован на самом деле, ведь большая часть его команды погибла там, а здесь они живы. И ОН здесь жив, от этого становится ещё сложнее сдерживать себя. С контролем эмоций Роджерс был знаком непонаслышке, на отшлифовку этого навыка у него ушло больше века.  
  
— Я тут, пожалуй, постою. Этот малыш меня одним своим видом выбешивает. Боюсь, не удержусь и дам по зубам, — кивая на Капитана, поясняет Роджерс № 2.  
  
— Вот видишь, Стиви, не я один такой, — Тони на секунду чувствует облегчение, почему-то этот пришелец к себе располагает, вызывает симпатию, хотя и дураку понятно, что он совсем не прост, но, по крайней мере, слушается, не то, что некоторые.  
  
— Старк, у нас мало времени, — раздражённо выдыхая, собирается со своей решительностью Стив. — Баки не имеет отношения к теракту. Это всё тот психиатр. Он всё это спланировал и сейчас уже на полпути к гидровской базе, где активирует всех суперсолдат, которые спрятаны там. Этого нельзя допустить, пойми!  
  
— И ты, наконец, пойми, что так проблемы не решают! Пусти к штурвалу в своей башке трезвого капитана, оглянись по сторонам! До официального объявления тебя преступником осталось двенадцать часов, Стив, и после Росс уже меня слушать не будет. Я же помочь хочу!  
  
Никто не смеет вклиниться и что-то сказать, и большинство понимают, что происходящее сейчас совсем неправильно. Они же команда, с договором или без. Мстители, защитники Земли, друзья, в конце-то концов! Капитан Америка и Железный Человек являются бесспорными авторитетами в их компании, и им дают возможность договориться. Откровенно, никто не хочет сражаться сейчас.  
  
— Я не ослышался, база Гидры? — вот у кого нет такта, так это у новенького. — Клоун, где ж ты так налажал, что она ещё не превратилась в миф? — уничижительный взгляд Стива его нисколько не впечатляет.  
  
— Не вмешивайся! — рычит Капитан на своего двойника.  
  
— У нашего Капитана алиби, — выступает в защиту того Старк, — семьдесят лет он спал во льдах Арктики.  
  
— Бред какой-то, — фыркает Роджерс, но затем предлагает вполне себе годное решение. — Не особо пока понял, из-за чего всё неладно в Датском королевстве. Может, используете оставшееся время, чтобы решить проблему? Смотайтесь на эту базу, проверьте предположения чего бы там ни было, найдите факты, ну, а дальше видно будет: кто виноват и что делать. Или такой вариант вообще не катит?  
  
Здравый смысл на самом деле в этой идее присутствует. Вот она полезность свежего взгляда третьей незаинтересованной стороны. Госсекретарь Росс дал Железному Человеку карт бланш на тридцать шесть часов, из них истекли двадцать четыре. Время есть, в целом можно и на Луну слетать.  
  
— Барнс, где находится база? — Старк задаёт вопрос, который меняет всё.  
  
На разработку плана действий и стратегии уходит не больше получаса, и команды разделяются. Часть остаётся в Германии создавать активность бурной деятельности в поисках недопреступников и присматривать за Барнсом. Если коды не выдумка, и Земо их знает, то как-то опрометчиво подвергать всех такому риску. Охранять-стеречь сержанта поручили Ванде и Вижену. А Тони Старк и оба Роджерса отправляются в Россию по координатам засекреченной и заброшенной базы Гидры.  
  
Полёт на сверхзвуковом квинджете займёт несколько часов — прекрасная возможность познакомиться поближе. Общие цели объединяют. Какая-то очень специфическая версия тимбилдинга.  
  
Капитан, которого Старк окрестил тёмным ангелом, оказывается весьма контактным мужиком. Активно идёт на сотрудничество, если можно так выразиться, задаёт вопросы об этой реальности и сам делится познаниями о мультивселенности и параллельных мирах, вникает в суть нынешнего конфликта Мстителей. Когда речь заходит о договоре, Стив хмурится, сжимает кулаки, Тони демонстративно закатывает глаза, мол, и так всегда с этим упрямцем, а Роджерс матерится.  
  
— Ты совсем долбоёб? — интересуется у местного Капитана Роджерс, которому вообще ехало-пело хождение окольными путями, конкретный вопрос по сути прямо в лоб.  
  
— Следи за языком! — машинально выпаливает Стив.  
  
Тони заливисто смеётся. Они совершенно разные. И чёрт возьми, да за такое шоу не грех и заплатить, а Старку бесплатно достался билет в партер.  
  
— Какие мы нежные! Принцесса, как ты вообще в армию-то попала?  
  
— Да при чём здесь нежность и армия? Веди себя достойно, ты же тоже Капитан!  
  
— Вот именно, и если наши истории схожи, то не забывай своё место, мальчик. Не изображай королеву драмы, а напряги свои скудные мозги и вспомни: зачем тебя создавали, кому ты этим обязан, и что ты должен делать. В своей реальности я строил ЩИТ вместе со своими союзниками, потом собирал Мстителей, но никогда, слышишь, никогда у меня даже мысли не было, чтобы послать к херам государство и, причём, не одно. Все работали сообща, границы и зоны влияния, воздействия обозначены для всех спецструктур и подразделений. Ты не в бирюльки играешь, здесь важен контроль и порядок. Всякое бывало, но такого пиздеца, как у вас сейчас, никогда.  
  
Повисла тишина, но ненадолго, Старк присвистнул.  
  
— Супермен, я твой фанат! Дашь автограф? — Тони впечатлён, серьёзно, хоть кто-то, кроме него самого, попытался осадить Стива и весьма успешно.  
  
— О, разумеется, Тони, только в более приватной обстановке, тет-а-тет, — Роджерс говорит тише, нотки хрипотцы и низкий тембр, и всё это звучит почти интимно.  
  
— Ты… ты флиртуешь со мной? — удивляется Старк.  
  
— А почему бы и нет? Ты имеешь что-то против? — в той же манере уточняет Роджерс.  
  
— Детка, ты ломаешь мои стереотипы, — Тони ослепительно улыбается.  
  
— Не без этого, — самодовольно ухмыляется кэп, — но чаще ломаются кровати.  
  
Видимо, не выдержав вот этого всего, Стив поднимается и отправляется в хвост самолёта. Оставалось порядка сорока минут, и они будут на месте, нужно было себя настроить и подготовиться к предстоящей операции, а не наблюдать за своей копией, которой границы приличия и порядочности вообще не знакомы. Да и выводит из зоны комфорта то, как тебя, словно котёнка, макают лицом в дерьмо. Правда, она такая, далеко не всегда имеет сладкий вкус, а ещё она глаза колет.  
  
На сибирской базе снежно и холодно, дует пронизывающий ветер. Следов чужого вторжения не видно, их замело. Приступая к разведке, отряд из трёх человек не разделяется. Железный Человек идёт впереди, сканируя пространство при помощи Пятницы, за ним следом Стив, Роджерс замыкающий. Им не приходится таиться или пытаться скрывать своё присутствие. База пуста. Кроме одного помещения, расположенного глубоко под землёй. Всего одна тепловая сигнатура. В толстых стёклах огромных криокамер сетчатые отверстия от пуль. Теперь все пятеро суперсолдат уснули навечно.  
  
Полковник Земо немного растерян, он не ожидал, что за ним придут всего лишь двое. Ключевая фигура, сержант Барнс посмел пропустить всё веселье. Но Земо не откажется от своего плана. Он приложил слишком много сил, чтобы столкнуть супергероев лбами, и слишком много потерял, чтобы сейчас сдаваться.  
  
Другой Роджерс пока притаился в тени, это всё-таки не его бой. Он тут, так, для подстраховки, которая скорее всего и не понадобится.  
  
А потом на стареньком пыльном мониторе включилась запись. Капитану со своей позиции не видно, что там, но после вопроса Старка, произнесённого таким надломленным, полным боли голосом, становится понятно, что на видео было нечто ужасное.  
  
— Ты знал? Не увиливай, Роджерс! Ты знал?  
  
— Да, — глухой ответ Стива громом разносится в тишине под землёй.  
  
Следом Железный Человек молниеносно активирует репульсор на рукавице и прицельный зарядом неизвестной мощности сбивает Стива с ног.  
  
Вот прям не сигнал, а СИГНАЛИЩЕ! Что-то явно пошло не так, не по плану.  
  
Оказалось, что не сильно Старк приложил Капитана, тот поднимается. А Железный Человек громит злосчастный монитор и всё, что попадается под руку.  
  
— Как же я тебя ненавижу! — искренность в этом крике неподдельная, Старк злится. — Вернёмся и Барнс покойник.  
  
— Тони, он не виноват.  
  
— Да пошёл ты нахуй! Он убил мою маму! — подошедшему Роджерсу тоже досталось. — Ну что смотришь, кэп? В твоей реальности было также? Видимо, там я гораздо круче, раз ты сюда сбежал. Исчезните оба!  
  
Ауч! По больному! Тони Старк во всех реальностях остаётся Тони Старком, только вот в реальности Роджерса тот мёртв уже давно, и Стив не сбегал, его сюда отправили без спроса.  
  
— Нет, Тони, всё иначе. Гидра была повержена в сорок пятом, Баки был у них в плену несколько месяцев в сорок втором, а Старков убили наёмники по заказу Стейна.  
  
Истерический хохот и Тони оседает грудой металла на бетон. Подстреленный Капитан пытается подойти ближе к нему, но двойник опережает. Что-то тихо шепчет, успокаивает, просит открыть лицевую панель. На уговоры Старк не поддаётся, по-прежнему оставаясь полностью в броне, и Роджерс с лёгкостью его поднимает, ставит на ноги, придерживает и продолжает говорить.  
  
— Отца я не знал, а мать умерла от тяжёлой болезни. Её смерть я принял достаточно легко. Но многим позже, потерял человека, которого любил больше жизни. Я знаю, как это больно, Тони. И смерть его убийцы не принесла мне ровным счётом ничего. Ты можешь разрушить эту базу, я тебе даже помогу. Только не иди на поводу у ярости и гнева, потом будешь жалеть.  
  
— Забираем Земо и уходим, — отвечает на это Старк, и больше никак не реагирует.  
  
Из-за брони однозначно не распознать интонации и эмоции, слишком много металла. Собрался, закрылся, готовится довести начатое до конца. Его Тони был таким же.  
  
Выковыривание полковника из бункера много времени не заняло. Построено ещё при СССР, а там всё делали на совесть, как Ленин ещё завещал. Против ракеты, выпущенной Старком, капитанского щита из вибраниума конструкция устояла, но вот против грубой силы Роджерса из другой реальности не потянула. Выломав часть укреплённой стены, он достал Земо. И все четверо направились на выход.  
  
Росс был поставлен в известность сразу же, как джет поднялся в воздух. Старк сухо и без свойственных ему шуток обрисовал картину всех предшествующих событий, а Пятница отправила госсекретарю все имеющиеся материалы и доказательства, полученные лично от Земо. После Тони не проронил ни слова. Молчали все.  
  
Второго Роджерса решили не светить, и отправили в Нью-Йорк вместе с остальной командой. Тони, как и Стиву, пришлось в Берлине задержаться для улаживания всех вопросов и формальностей. Хотя на это потребуется гораздо больше времени, не день и не два.  
  
Снаружи Старк-тауэр была точь-в-точь, как и в мире Роджерса, пока её не разрушил Танос. Гостеприимная Пятница предложила Капитану выбрать одну из пустующих, но обустроенных комнат. Да, немного передохнуть не мешало, а дальше нужно было наведаться к одному чародею в гости и прояснить пару моментов.  
  
Через несколько дней в башню вернулся Тони, уставший, вымотанный, эмоционально разбитый, и он сразу заглянул к новому жильцу.  
  
— Ну и как тебе здесь?  
  
— Комфортно. Между нашими мирами есть сходство. Да и я быстро адаптируюсь в новых обстоятельствах.  
  
— Да, я заметил. Что ж…  
  
— Как ты?  
  
— Честно? Не знаю. Мне явно нужно подзарядить батарейки, — постучав пальцем по светящемуся из-под футболки реактору, Старк грустно усмехнулся, — моторчик что-то барахлит. В общем, будь как дома. Мы во всём разберёмся, я помогу тебе вернуться.  
  
— Я никуда не спешу, Тони. Отдыхай.


	3. Chapter 3

«Мне параллельно» — эта фраза выражает полное безразличие и равнодушие к объекту или ситуации. Ещё можно истолковать её вот так: мы рядом, мы очень близко, но наши пути никогда не пересекутся. Иными словами, что бы ни произошло в одной реальности — на параллельной это никак не скажется. Очень удобно, надо отметить. Никаких парадоксов, конфликтов и прочей межпространственно-временной хуйни, никакого фатального влияния на события, кроме очевидных — новая фигура на шахматной доске уже одним своим появлением меняет историю.  
  
В своём мире Стив никогда не шутил и не играл в опасные игры со временем и реальностью. Он не грезил путешествиями в пространстве и другими мирами. У него был свой мир, который нужно было оберегать. Всё было именно так до тех пор, пока его мир не был разрушен. Роджерс видел много смертей на войне, он научился мириться с этим. Но когда Танос забрал у него смысл жизни, примириться, отпустить и идти дальше было невозможно. Он пробовал, правда, старался отвлечься, забыться, но ничего не выходило. Пять стадий принятия неизбежного в его случае не работали, ведь это касалось людей, а Стив был не совсем человеком.  
  
За несколько лет до явления Таноса, когда всё было ещё относительно мирно и нормально, в качестве одной из продвинутых тренировок для команды Капитан придумал весьма изощрённое испытание. Он и сам собирался его пройти, ни в коем случае не отлынивать. Суть заключалась в том, чтобы столкнуться со своими самыми страшными кошмарами. Лишь встретившись со своим страхом и преодолев его, можно стать сильнее. Это полезный опыт, который должен был положительно сказаться на будущих командных операциях. Все члены Мстителей были размещены в специализированном павильоне на кушетках. Ход эксперимента контролировали Макс, известная как Алая Ведьма, доктор Беннер или в народе просто Халк, а также странный мистер-доктор Стрэндж. Все заняли свои места, и помещение напомнила магия.  
  
Воздействие чар на подсознание не оставляло никаких лазеек, это выворачивало самые потаённые, надёжно спрятанные где-то очень глубоко страхи. Это не боязнь высоты или насекомых, глупых ситуаций или падения в лужу, темноты или замкнутых пространств. Это то, через что нужно переступить, чтобы успешно выполнить свою миссию по защите Земли; то, что является сдерживающим фактором для раскрытия своих сил; то, чем ты дорожишь больше всего на свете, и то, что боишься потерять. Роджерс не имел страхов, он был уверен в себе полностью. Капитан Америка был суперсолдатом, супергероем и ещё много чего супер. Он всегда принимал верные решения, сокращая сопутствующий ущерб в бою до минимума. Но, как говорится, душа наша — потёмки.  
  
После завершения тренировки команда была разбита. И, пожалуй, впервые Стив жалел о том, что вообще решился на это. Никто не желал говорить о том, что им явилось в мороке, да и осознать, что то была всего лишь иллюзия, оказалось трудно. Слишком реалистично.  
  
Видение забросило Капитана в какую-то горную местность, где скалы были укрыты снегом, красным снегом. В тёмно-фиолетовом небе мерцали яркие жёлтые вспышки умирающих звёзд. Он чувствовал порывы холодного ветра и слышал его завывание, которое казалось чьим-то шёпотом или мольбой. Вокруг ни души. Стоять на месте было глупо, нужно было разведать обстановку и местность. Стив двинулся по узенькой тропинке в горном массиве и вскоре оказался на вершине. Тихая и безликая, пустая и какая-то мёртвая земля. Вид, открывающийся на долину, был по-своему красив: мрачен, тёмен, но он завораживал. Подойдя к краю пропасти, Капитан заглянул вниз и тут же отшатнулся. Ущелье завалено телами. Он успел увидеть отблески серебристого металла, огненно-рыжую макушку, мощную зелёную спину, алый плащ, надломленную стрелу, посмертно сжатую окровавленной рукой, обломки крыльев. Все они были мертвы, кроме…  
  
— Ты уже знаешь, что должен сделать, — родной ласковый успокаивающий голос заставил мгновенно обернуться. — Я тебе помогу, — перехватив руку Капитана, он перенёс её на свою незащищённую шею. — Всё хорошо, Стив, так нужно, я понимаю.  
  
Роджерс чувствует учащённое биение сердечной жилы под своими пальцами, тёплое прикосновение к своей ладони и солёную влагу, которая выступает из глаз. То, что происходит ведь обман, это всё нереально, иллюзия. Стив не верит.  
  
— Теперь подтолкни меня чуть-чуть, а то, боюсь, сам не справлюсь.  
  
— Нет, — глухо, почти беззвучно произносит Стив, голос его совсем не слушается, — я не могу.  
  
А вот это правда, он никогда не сможет оборвать ЕГО жизнь, даже если это больная фантазия своего собственного подсознания, извращённая проекция кошмара, который не должен был вырываться из своей тюремной камеры.  
  
— Не упрямься, здоровяк. Я знаю, что ты поступишь правильно. Ты должен поступить правильно. Ну же, давай, большие мальчики не плачут.  
  
— Нет! — настойчиво кричит Стив, всё дальше и дальше отступая от края, отводя от опасной пропасти ЕГО, и где-то совсем близко грянул раскат грома, небесный купол пошёл трещинами. — Нет! — и иллюзорный мир начал рушиться, складываться как карточный домик. — Нет! — с этой фразой Роджерс подорвался с кушетки в тренировочном павильоне.  
  
Первые несколько секунд Капитан просто часто дышал, старался прийти в себя, а после увидел обеспокоенного Брюса, который крутился вокруг лежащих на полу Ванды и Стефана, пытаясь привести их в чувства.  
  
Стив Роджерс был силён и духом, и телом, и разумом. Пределы человеческого мозга до сих пор не изучены, известно лишь, что у большинства он не задействован и на 10%. У Капитана пределы и возможности были совсем другие, не человеческие. Магия в первую очередь основана на ином мышлении и отличном от обычного человека складе ума, и, как оказалось, противостоять ей можно, даже будучи несведущим во всех тонкостях и хитросплетениях. После того эксперимента что-то в Стиве изменилось, перестроилось, и ментальный блок его сознания Алая Ведьма больше никогда не смогла пробить. Нет, магия в целом воздействовала на Капитана, то есть телекинез, левитация и прочие виды чародейства, но разум его был надёжно закрыт от постороннего вмешательства. Никто не знал, что у него на уме.  
  
Поделился Стив своими кошмарами с единственным человеком, от которого у него не было секретов. Он рассказал, что не смог отпустить и никогда не отпустит, никогда не предаст доверие и защитит ценой всего, чего бы ему это ни стоило. А когда случился Танос, Стив не смог, нарушил своё обещание, которое должен был выполнить. Поэтому он и ушёл из команды, поэтому он оставил щит, потому что защитник из него вышел хуёвый, поэтому он даже мысленно не позволял себе произнести имя, ЕГО имя, потому что не достоин, не заслужил.  
  
Время шло. Год, пять лет, десять, а в том месте, где у людей сердце, у Стива зияла чёрная дыра, пустота. Человеческого в нём становилось всё меньше, преобладали инстинкты выживания: есть, пить, спать, трахаться и напоминать всем, кто тут самый сильный альфа. Капитан теперь предпочитал работать в одиночку, и мало кто из головорезов и бандитов умудрялись дотянуть до больничной койки после встречи со Стивом. Жестокость, озлобленность, пофигизм ко всему и последствиям, в частности. Таким образом он заглушал свою боль, не замечая, что душа его почернела, а в голове плотно засела мысль, что он попробовал не всё, точнее он даже не пытался всё исправить.  
  


***

  
  
Посещение местного шамана Роджерс все ещё откладывал. Он примерно уже понимал, что услышит, но предполагать одно, а знать наверняка — совсем другое. Поэтому он решил изучить новый мир получше, прежде чем расставить все точки над «i», найти отличия от своей реальности, познакомиться с новыми-старыми знакомыми заново. К нему отнеслись с некой насторожённостью, даже следили, когда он покидал башню. Роджерс не возражал, ну если им так спокойнее, да ради бога, скрывать здесь ему было нечего. Он гулял по хорошо знакомым местам, которые в его мире были обращены в пыль, вспоминал, изучал пока ещё чужой для себя город и каждый раз ненарочно сбрасывал увязавшийся хвост. Опыт не пропьёшь, хотя Роджерс и пытался. За свою узнаваемость он не переживал: гладко выбритый Капитан Америка блистал своей мордашкой по ТВ и с рекламных патриотичных плакатов. Да и нынешний вид Роджерса больше походил на дерзкого и брутального мачо, а никак не светлый символ американской нации.  
  
Выяснилось, что ключевой фигурой, которая повлияла на различия вселенных, оказался здешний Капитан. Он не спас Баки, когда тот сорвался с поезда, Зола выжил, а после того, как Красный Череп был развеян Тессерактом, никаких толковых идей в пустую голову этого мальчишки не пришло, и он потонул вместе с самолётом и кубом в холодных водах. Провалялся семьдесят с хером лет во льдах, как замороженный полуфабрикат в морозилке, а в это время безумный учёный тайно развивал и продолжал порождённое Шмидтом движение. Гидра процветала, в тени, но это никакого значения не имело. Своими щупальцами она почти оплела целый мир. Одно событие, одна жизнь и всё пошло наперекосяк. Столько времени упущено впустую, столько лишних, абсолютно ненужных смертей, и всё из-за того, что кто-то оказался бесхребетным слабаком, неспособным расставить приоритеты.  
  
По взаимодействию и настроению команды Роджерс видел, что они ещё не научились друг друга понимать, притирались, до Могучих и Несокрушимых Мстителей его мира им было ещё пахать и пахать. Внешне они не отличались от друзей Роджерса, за небольшими мелочами, но вот характеры и привычки были другие. Нат переигрывает в своей невозмутимости, скрывая за этим хрупкую маленькую девочку. Бартон недоигрывает в своих стремлениях казаться олухом и раздолбаем. Макс совсем не в себе. Сэм — никакущий шпион, чересчур заинтересован в общении. С Баки всё в целом логично — глухая оборона и зашуганность объяснимы. Паркер без изменений — боготворит Старка. Вижен — андроид, которого создал Тони, не Пим. Самого Старка он не видел после их разговора уже почти неделю, тот ушёл отдыхать, а зная, как Тони Старк справлялся с трудностями в его реальности, мастерская Старка была неприступным фортом вот уже седьмой день, а также крепостью его уединения и одиночества. А вот кого вообще не хотелось видеть, попадался на глаза слишком часто. Клоун бесил больше всех.  
  
Встречались они, как правило, на кухне в районе пяти утра. Стив, следуя своему распорядку, поднимался рано и заходил на кухню взять бутылку воды, чтобы освежиться после пробежки. Роджерс же только к этому времени возвращался в башню и перед сном любил выпить бутылочку тёмного пива, так спалось лучше, привычка. О, их немые диалоги были впечатляющими. Испепеляющий и осуждающий взгляд земного Капитана, направленный на двойника, который с ухмылкой, облокотившись на барную стойку, неторопливо попивал пиво из бутылки, смакуя, показушно растягивая удовольствие. И подобных сцен можно было бы избежать, но упрямство и какие-то там свои внутренние принципы у обоих не позволяли.  
  
Стив своего двойника тоже невзлюбил. Если раньше подколы в его адрес отпускал только Старк, то пока Тони избегал их всех, забаррикадировавшись в стенах своей мастерской, Роджерс не упускал возможности поиздеваться и с лихвой компенсировал отсутствие колких фразочек от Тони Старка. А ведь когда-то Стива неимоверно раздражало знаменитое «Капитан Сосулька». Теперь он понимал, что то была дружеская шутка, а вот пришелец переходил все допустимые и недопустимые рамки.  
  
Принцесса, клоун, недоумок, девочка из подтанцовки, мальчик по вызову, блондинка — и это самое безобидное. Как же хотелось начистить физиономию этому беспардонному мудаку и выкинуть его из башни, но приходилось себя каждый раз одёргивать — двойник здесь находится, как гость Старка. Впрочем, как и любой из команды, включая Баки, которого Железный Человек вырвал из лап правительства под свою ответственность и поручительство Капитана Америки, хотя для госсекретаря слово Капитана уже ничего не стоило, позволил перевезти в Старк-тауэр. Стив очень надеялся, что со временем Тони отойдёт и сможет понять, может быть, даже простить и его за сокрытие информации, и Баки за то, что выступил орудием в смерти Старков.  
  
Сегодня Роджерс вернулся чуть раньше обычного, но неизменно побрёл на кухню за Гиннесом. На привычном месте пива не оказалось. Странно. Внимательно изучая содержимое холодильника, осмотрел каждую из полок, так и не обнаружив ничего, он для верности заглянул в морозильную камеру. И точно, покрытые инеем бутылочки лежат одна к другой рядом с пакетами замороженной стручковой фасоли. Тут даже гадать не нужно, чьих это рук дело. Серьёзно? Ну что за детский сад?  
  
— Что-что, а вот это неизменно, — раздаётся из-за спины Стива, — ранняя пташка, как и наш кэп, — подытожил Тони, проходя вглубь помещения.  
  
— Давно не виделись, — Роджерс оборачивается с приветливой улыбкой, мгновенно смахнув раздражение с лица от выходки отмороженного мальчишки.  
  
— Ага. В мастерской мне больше не наливают, — Старк пожимает плечами и замирает на полушаге, замечая в руке Роджерса бутылку пива. — Окей, удивил. Хотя и там есть злаки. В твоём мире это принято считать полезным завтраком? — хмыкнув, Старк двигается в сторону кофемашины.  
  
— Это что-то вроде ромашкового чая перед сном, — возвращает ответ Роджерс, прослеживая траекторию пути Тони. — Но, видимо, не сегодня, — откупорив и перевернув бутылку, демонстрирует твёрдое состояние содержимого.  
  
— И как так вышло? У нас восстание машин?  
  
— Маленькая пакость от местного моралиста, — бутылка отправляется оттаивать в раковину.  
  
— Стиви? Да ладно?! Вы так и не поладили?  
  
— О, нет, что ты! У нас полная гармония и взаимопонимание: я ему не нравлюсь, он мне тоже.  
  
— Кто бы мог подумать? — бубнит себе под нос и, забрав пустую кружку без кофе, Тони устало вздыхает. — Не поможешь? — усаживается на высокий стул с другой стороны барной стойки, как раз напротив Роджерса.  
  
Подхватив кружку и набрав волшебную комбинацию на бунтующей машине, Роджерс через минуту поставил на стол перед Тони горячий и ароматный кофе.  
  
— Ммм, божественно, — Старк довольно мычит, вдыхая тёплые кофейные пары. — Чем планируешь отвечать моралисту?  
  
— Отвечать? — с усмешкой переспрашивает Роджерс. — Я слишком стар, чтобы вестись на эти детские выкрутасы. Хотя, можно выпороть разок, чтоб запомнил, кто тут папочка.  
  
— Вынужден тебя огорчить, — Тони выдерживает интригующую паузу, — единственный папочка в этом доме — я.  
  
— Окей, я его подержу, ты будешь пороть, — коварно улыбаясь, предлагает Капитан.  
  
— Серьёзно, не продолжай, — задыхаясь и держась за живот, умоляет Тони, представив себе эту картину. — Ладно, докладывай, Капитан, что новенького? — сквозь смех интересуется Старк, пытаясь сделать первый глоток и не обжечься.  
  
— Для меня почти всё, — Роджерс тоже устраивается за стойкой, подтащив к себе стул. — Я изучил ход вашей истории и ключевые события. В целом мне нравится эта Земля.  
  
— На самом деле, у меня есть парочка соображений, как тебя вернуть. Но тут потребуется божественная помощь, а наша Златовласка уже давно не сходила с небес до простых смертных. И, к сожалению, мобильные в Асгарде не ловят.  
  
— Ты на Тора намекаешь? — Тони утвердительно кивнул. — Не поможет.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Я в курсе, что Тессеракт забрали в Асгард. Это мощная штука, но она не может воздействовать на другие реальности.  
  
— Хм, и откуда такие познания?  
  
— Тони, у себя мы потратили десятилетия, изучая этот артефакт. Многие технологии были основаны на его силе. Но предел есть у всего, даже у камня Бесконечности.  
  
— Ну, попытка — не пытка.  
  
Старк уткнулся в кружку и о чём-то призадумался. Кэп последнее заявление Тони не оспаривает, а, пользуясь паузой и моментом, внимательно его рассматривает. Бледный, но всё ещё заметный, синяк под глазом, рассечённая бровь и царапина на щеке подзатянулись, седая прядь у левого виска, которой, кажется, не было при их первой встрече. Осунулся, черты лица заострились, скорее всего, он и не ел толком после возвращения из Европы.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — после непродолжительного молчания спрашивает Роджерс, своей рукой касаясь запястья Тони, чтобы привлечь внимание.  
  
— А? Да, всё отлично. Похоже, кофе уже на меня не действует, засыпаю, — отвечает Старк, отодвигая полупустую кружку от себя.  
  
— Так, может быть, прислушаться к зову своего организма? — руку Тони он не выпускает, большим пальцем потирает внутреннюю сторону запястья. — Ты когда спал последний раз?  
  
— Вопрос на миллион баксов, приятель! Не помню, было много дел.  
  
— Ммм, и чем же ты занимался?  
  
— Усовершенствовал систему безопасности башни, с учётом навыков нового жильца. Отчитывался Россу о поведении этого отморозка, ну и думал, нахрена я во всё это ввязался.  
  
— Думаешь, было бы лучше оставить Баки властям?  
  
— А почему нет? Он преступник и убийца, а таким место за решёткой.  
  
— Он не…  
  
— Если и ты скажешь, что он не виноват, клянусь, я тебя покалечу! — тут же огрызнулся Тони, всплеснув руками, мгновенно забывая про сон, его как не бывало.  
  
— Да нет, я не об этом, — поясняет Роджерс. — Он не помнит, точнее помнит, но какими-то урывками. У нас Гидра не успела разрастись до таких масштабов, но я точно знаю, что они не имели никаких границ. Пытки и опыты над людьми, они безумны и жестоки. Ему знатно промыли мозги, программный код, который вбит в его сознание, конечно, не полностью снимает вину, но всё же, это стоит брать в расчёт.  
  
— И что мне с этими расчётами делать? Он натасканный на убийство пёс! Возьмём это за истину. Его натравливали на цель, спускали с поводка, он выполнял команды. Окей. Хозяина в таком случае ждёт крупный штраф или реальный тюремный срок. Но тут у нас накладка! Хозяин-то гниёт в могиле. А знаешь, что делают с такими псами, которые кого-то покусали, покалечили или убили? Их усыпляют.  
  
— Но он не собака.  
  
— Мда, с человеками сложнее. Поэтому он здесь в комфортабельной клетке стоимостью сотни миллионов, под круглосуточным надзором, с вживлённым под кожу чипом слежения и под охраной команды, вроде как ещё команды, Мстителей. На самом деле, Росс нормальный мужик, не без заморочек, конечно, но с ним можно договориться. И самый важный момент, он не глуп. Он отпустил Барнса, потому что знает, что я не спущу на тормозах смерть матери и отца. Он знает, что возможностей у Мстителей гораздо больше, чем в минобороны или Совете ООН. Он знает, что вероятность того, что я докопаюсь до правды и разберусь с кодом, почти 100%. А ещё он знает, что если я сорвусь, пристрелю Солдата или что-то в этом духе, то Тони Старк, наконец-то, будет прищучен. Росс ничего не потерял от этой сделки, при любом раскладе он будет в выигрыше.  
  
— Так переиграй, в чём проблема? Пусть правительство с ним возится, — пожав плечами, легко предлагает Роджерс.  
  
— А проблема, кэп, в том, что во второй раз у меня не получится оправдать нашего упрямого Капитана, а тот 100% ринется штурмом на любую сверхсекретную правительственную базу вызволять свою принцессу. Так хоть оба под присмотром.  
  
— О, так это была стратегически оправданная сделка?  
  
— Да, цель оправдывает средства. Осталось только понять, как ненароком не натравить Пятницу на Барнса.  
  
— Ну ты неделю с этим успешно справлялся. Начало положено. И, кстати, — Роджерс достаёт из внутреннего кармана куртки свёрнутую трубочкой потёртую тетрадь и протягивает её Тони, — возможно, это поможет тебе.  
  
— Что это? — присматриваясь, спрашивает Старк и не спешит взять презент из рук.  
  
— Записи о проекте «Зимний Солдат». О том, как Гидра создавала своё оружие, — ровно поясняет кэп, положив тетрадь на стол.  
  
— Но откуда? — бегло пролистав содержимое, удивляется. — Я перекопал все архивы и Гидры, и ЩИТа, и ничего дельного не нашёл.  
  
— Знаешь, Тони, когда на тебя не давят капитанские погоды и звёздно-полосатый щит, многие вопросы решаются гораздо проще.  
  
— Ты не такой, как Стив, — с прищуром глядя на Капитана, сообщает тому Старк.  
  
— Да, я не боюсь запачкать руки. А это, — указывая кивком на тетрадь, — так, разминка. Не люблю сидеть на месте без дела.  
  
Тони хочет что-то сказать, но обрывается на полуслове, заметив боковым зрением вошедшего на кухню Стива. Не то, что бы в башне барахлил термостат, но в помещении стало значительно прохладней. Роджерс встречает мнущегося на пороге Капитана недовольным взглядом в упор.  
  
— Привет, — глухо произносит Стив, однозначно обращаясь к Тони.  
  
Старк же мгновенно подбирается, сгребает тетрадь со стола, подхватывает кружку и встаёт.  
  
— Спасибо, здоровяк, — Тони благодарит Роджерса и направляется к выходу. — Новая пища для размышлений, всё, как я люблю. — Капитан, — поравнявшись со Стивом, кивает и уходит.  
  
Следом на выход выдвигается неземной кэп.  
  
— Ещё раз тронешь пиво и годы в леднике покажутся тебе спа-курортом, — толкнув того плечом, прорычал Роджерс.  
  
Этим утром в Старк-тауэр кто-то рефлексировал на тему, как помириться с другом, которого обидел, а хотел уберечь от боли; кто-то смотрел в потолок, безрезультатно пытаясь заснуть и не думать; а кто-то изучал оцифрованные записи из бортового журнала русского учёного, который создал Зимнего Солдата.


	4. Chapter 4

Немного о неписанных законах мироздания. Пожалуй, один из самых известных: всё тайное, рано или поздно, становится явным. От правды не убежишь, её не скроешь, не спрячешь, не утаишь, как бы ни старался. Вывалится вся эта прелесть, как бумажник из дырявого кармана, в самый неподходящий момент. А людишки ведь стараются, изворачиваются, а потом горько плачут и кусают локти, когда настигает откат. Человечество поражает своей бесконечной глупостью, намешанной с вековой мудростью. Предупреждали же! Но нет, все лгут, и спорить с этим бесполезно. Мотивы у каждого свои — так себе оправдание на самом деле. Откровенная ложь во благо, недосказанность во имя великой цели или спасения чьей-то души в конечном счёте создают гораздо больше проблем, чем скорбная сложная правда.  
  
Можно потратить очень много времени на поиски ответов, подлинной истины, жизнь свою положить на это, но временами всё решает случай. Счастливый или нет — большой вопрос. Но карты будут раскрыты и придётся делать очень сложный выбор, как же распорядиться самым мощным оружием во всей Вселенной — полученной информацией, знанием.  
  
Стив не знал, что его привело спустя многие годы в их дом, что заставило переступить через нестерпимую душевную боль, которая с годами никуда не делась. Это что-то вынудило шагнуть на порог, погрузиться в воспоминания о светлых и счастливых днях, вдохнуть чистый загородный воздух их убежища.  
  
С утратой близких справляются по-разному: цепляются за радужные воспоминания, сентиментально привязываются и берегут вещи и безделушки, принадлежащие ушедшим, впадают во все тяжкие, ненавидят, обвиняют, забывают, вычёркивают из памяти раз и навсегда. И это выход, каждый в своём праве выбирать тот путь, который ближе. Это позволяет держаться на плаву, верить в неизбежность конца, утешать себя, продолжать жить. Как итог, получить смирение и успокоение. Для Стива всё было иначе. Воспоминания были изощрённой пыткой, потому что каждое сводилось к моменту своего бессилия, когда нужно было действовать, спасать, защищать. Вина разъедала изнутри, и даже победа над злом, смерть монстра и убийцы, спасение Вселенной никакого спокойствия не приносили. Для Стива это был провал, фиаско, крах. Он не искал для себя оправданий, не искал положительные моменты, как рекомендуют психотерапевты, потому что их все перечёркивал один единственный факт — мёртвых это не вернёт.  
  
В их доме всё было точно так же, как и годы назад, за тем лишь исключением, что Стив теперь был один. Система безопасности небольшого особняка отреагировала незамедлительно, приветствуя своего теперь уже единственного хозяина. Прилегающая территория не казалась заброшенной: газон был подстрижен, дорожки чистые, петли на кованных воротах не скрипели. Время не властно над технологиями Старка. Бытовые протоколы безукоризненно выполнялись верным Искусственным Интеллектом даже после смерти своего создателя.  
  
Забавно, мечты имеют свойство сбываться не всегда в точности так, как их представляешь. Но у Стива был светлый дом с зелёной сочной лужайкой, игривый энергичный и неугомонный пёс по кличке Стэн. У него был надёжный любящий партнёр, который наполнял его жизнь смыслом, который заставлял сердце биться чаще или замирать на пугающий миг. Ключевое во всём этом — прошедшее время.  
  
Виртуальный дворецкий, как и всегда, проявил понимание и тактичность. Он обозначил своё присутствие, но не навязывался. Может ли программа — бестелесное и бездушное создание — сочувствовать, сопереживать, скорбеть? Джарвис мог и понимал Капитана, пожалуй, гораздо больше многих, потому что он тоже не справился со своей миссией. Под его молчаливым присмотром Стив бесцельно бродил по коридорам, заглядывая в комнаты, время от времени замирая, как статуя, потому что каждый уголок был связан с каким-то важным событием, был связан с Тони. Прошлое оживало в этих стенах.  
  
Спускаясь на -2 уровень, Стив, закрывая глаза, представлял, что вот сейчас он услышит родной голос, и всё будет как прежде, стоит только створкам лифта раскрыться.  
  
_Что, уже соскучился по мне?_  
  
К сожалению, встретили его тишина и белый свет автоматически включившегося освещения, нетронутые хаос и творческий беспорядок, которые на самом деле являлись системой, понятной лишь одному единственному человеку. Чертежи, какие-то неразборчивые записи на листках, железки и детали незавершённого проекта, огненный Родстер 32-го года. Словно мастерская и не пустовала на протяжении этих лет.  
  
Стив уже много раз задавался вопросом: неужели Капитан Америка сделал недостаточно? А в чём провинился Стивен Роджерс? Почему в жизни не может быть, как в сказке — долго и счастливо, и умерли они в один день? Вопросы эти были адресованы Вселенной, но та издевательски молчала, заставляла мучиться в неведении и пожирать себя самого изнутри, винить себя за то, что выжил.  
  
И всё-таки в тот день она сжалилась, приоткрыв завесу тайны над многими «почему».  
  
С час сидя в полной тишине, Стив решился, собрался и запросил вывести последнюю доступную запись из мастерской с её хозяином. Он надеялся увидеть увлечённого работой Тони, услышать шуточную перепалку с роботами-помощниками и саркастичную пикировку с Джарвисом, но его ждало совсем не это. Начало не предвещало беды — подготовка к испытанию на прочность прототипа брони из адамантия и вибраниума.  
  
Вот Тони раздаёт указания по расстановке оборудования, не забывая отметить с какого ракурса его лучше снимать, наследие для потомков как-никак и всё такое. Сам между делом собирается надеть костюм… И тут раскрывается портал. Золотой искрящий круг разрезает воздух посреди полигона для испытаний. Из ниоткуда появляется и торопливо шагает в мастерскую легендарный нейрохирург, а ныне Верховный маг Земли, Стефан Стрэндж. Казалось бы, ничего необычного. Колдуну не писаны законы времени и пространства, может, вот и ходит к друзьям без приглашения и не через двери, дело-то привычное. Но то был не дружеский визит.  
  
— Сколько победных? — хрипло спрашивает мага Тони, потому что в горле пересохло от наводящих ужас новостей из будущего.  
  
— Два, — отзывается Стефан.  
  
Ещё порядка часа Стрэндж рассказывает о благополучных исходах предстоящей битвы. Успешных для Вселенной в целом, но не для Мстителей и не для Тони Старка.  
  
Невыносимо от того, как Тони каменеет от услышанного, закрывает на несколько мгновений глаза, а открыв снова, смотрит до боли решительно. Что-то колет где-то в груди слева, там, где было сердце. Шаткий Стивов мир рушится прямо на глазах, потому что раньше казалось, что больнее быть не может. Он уже знает, но боится в реальности услышать, чем закончится этот диалог из прошлого.  
  
Нет споров, громких баталий и обсуждений. Оба человека на проекции молчат и смотрят друг на друга. Доктор Стефан Стрэндж проявляет невиданные ранее чудеса такта и терпения, он не торопит, ждёт ответа. И что страшнее всего, Тони не обдумывает варианты, не ищет способов выкрутиться или как-то исхитриться, нет, решение он принял моментально.  
  
— Никаких космических одиссей и обменов. Никто, поклянись мне, Стеф, никто больше не должен знать. У нас есть всего один вариант.  
  
Первым, что хочет сделать Стив, это немедленно отправиться к гонцу и, как в древности, воздать тому по заслугам. Стрэнджу голова на плечах ни к чему, совершенно лишняя бесполезная деталь. Ведь думать тот не захотел, когда требовался мозговой штурм, причём коллективный. Он не рассматривал варианты спасения своего друга, он лишь великодушно предоставил возможность тому выбрать как умереть, переложил ответственность за судьбу Вселенной на человека, которому лично подписал смертный приговор. Заносчивая бессердечная тварь!  
  
Всё могло быть по-другому, и не нужно было Тони умирать. Самопожертвование — звучит громко, благородно, но это глупо. Неужели его гений этого не понимал? В любом сражении Капитан Америка выходил победителем с минимальными затратами и ущербом. Победа над Таносом принесла ему лишь невосполнимую потерю, и Вселенная ничто в сравнении с ней. Но не Стив был главнокомандующим и стратегом того боя. Да, рассуждения эти эгоистичны, нелогичны и безумны. Здраво мыслить очень сложно, когда задето личное. План появляется мгновенно: Стив заставит мага повернуть время вспять.  
  
С этой мыслью он возвращается в отстроенный Нью-Йорк, или точнее Нью-Нью-Йорк. С ней же подходит к ничем не примечательным дверям Санктум Санкторум. Служители его впускают без лишних вопросов. Капитана Америка знают и уважают даже среди колдунов. Стива просят подождать Верховного Чародея в просторном зале, и он ждёт без возмущений. Он больше не ценит время, которое оказалось беспринципной продажной шлюхой, раздвигающей ноги перед всяким, у кого есть деньги, драгоценности и прочие побрякушки. В частности, один конкретный зелёный камень, похожий на изумруд, только в разы ценнее. Незыблемая величина подобна бляди, которую нагнуть и жёстко выебать — это инструкция по применению, а не насилие.  
  
Вновь появившись из пустоты, Стрэндж приветствует Стива, пытается изобразить подобие улыбки, протягивает руку. А вместо ответного крепкого рукопожатия, Роджерс разбивает магу нос. Недоумение и кровь на лице колдуна — бальзам на сердце. Хотелось бы отделать его посильнее, переломать каждую кость, чтобы прочувствовал хотя бы мизерную толику той боли, с которой Стив живёт годами. Но всему своё время. Стрэндж сейчас нужен относительно целым и невредимым, чтобы смог воспользоваться артефактом и вернуть всё на свои места. Аргументы у Стива неоспоримые, убедительные, монолитные, и отказа он не приемлет. Им управляют гнев и ярость, он винит и хочет наказать, потому что поступок и выбор Тони объяснимы, его Стив понимает. Но у хранителя реальности оправданий нет.  
  


***

  
  
Сон не шёл. Пялясь в потолок, Роджерс на повторе твердит себе, как мантру, одну и ту же фразу, внушая не делать перенос.  
  
_Не он! Чужой!_  
  
Остатки здравой мысли угасают, сложно сопротивляться тому, что видят глаза, а мозг, получая нервный импульс, запускает передачу информации, воспроизводит и проецирует эмоции на объект наблюдения. Как же похож… Господи, как же они похожи! С остальными было как-то проще.  
  
Держать дистанцию и покерфейс вышло недолго, совсем не вышло, если уж на чистоту. Стоило увидеть Тони, и рефлексы включились автоматом. Держаться ближе, улыбаться, касаться, взглядом пожирать. И это не было началом, он снова начинает вспоминать. Разыскать и перетрясти за неделю подпольные остатки Гидры в поисках ответов для него — разминка, ага, как же. Нет, это попадос.  
  
Не ради Барнса он старался, хотя его и чертовски жаль. Тони Старк не убийца, но порывистость, ярость и гнев могут натолкнуть его совсем на неправильные мысли. Раздобытые сведения помогут Тони разобраться с программой подчинения и контроля сознания, понять, что есть «Зимний Солдат», и во что превратили человека, который был когда-то Баки Барнсом.  
  
С другой стороны, этот жест кажется чистой воды показухой. Смотри, как я могу, ну, скажи, я же хорош, да? Мимолётная вспышка восторга и восхищения, которая мелькнула во взгляде Тони, да, ради этого стоило стараться. Напрашивается вопрос: а зачем всё это? Да потому что и точка. Логики в его жизни больше нет. Стрэндж испугался последствий и гнева Капитана, сильно испугался и отправил его в параллельную реальность, но не просто так. Роджерс, кажется, начинает понимать ход его мысли. Ему снова придётся выбирать.  
  
Убив почти весь день на попытки просверлить взглядом дыру в потолке, поздним вечером Роджерс выбирается из комнаты. Жутко хочется курить. Он идёт к лифтам, голосовой командой сообщает место назначения. В считанные секунды его доставляют на последний этаж с выходом на крышу. Сумерки сгущаются, солнце уже село, город горит разноцветными яркими огнями. Первая глубокая затяжка и протяжный выдох. Терпкий запах табака бодрит не хуже кофеина. Докуривая первую, он тут же достаёт вторую, подходит к самому краю и бросает ещё тлеющий окурок вниз. Высоты Роджерс не боится, наклоняется и смотрит. А что будет если шагнуть следом? Да ничего, приземлится, как кошка на четыре лапы. Смерть для Капитана труднодоступный приз.  
  
Краткий, но содержательный экскурс в историю этого мира заставляет пересмотреть многие события из своего. Как бы это ни прозвучало, но незначительные детали всегда важны, порой они являются основополагающими, монументальными. Взмах крыльев бабочки может породить цунами. Например, если бы он не спас в горах Баки, женился бы на Пегги или совершил попытку суицида, нырнув в Ледовитый океан? Был бы его Тони жив, а была бы война за камни Бесконечности, оказался бы он тогда здесь? Неизвестно. Роджерсу время не подчиняется, просто старается держаться подальше от него. Истории двух миров схожи, но, сука, дьявол кроется в деталях.  
  
Итак, что известно о здешнем Старке? Поздний ребёнок, с кучей фобий и комплексов, недополучивший отцовской заботы и любви. Нахальный гений, самоуверенный бизнесмен, владелец баснословных капиталов, алкоголик со стажем, обладатель трёх докторских степеней, магистр порока и разврата. Привык жить на широкую ногу, заботиться в первую очередь о себе. Родившись заново в горах Афганистана, меняет свои взгляды, становится новым символом для людей, как когда-то Капитан Америка. Только со временем ценности тоже изменились. Железный Человек стал воплощением самых желанных мечт. В его жизни было много женщин, но в сердце смогла обосноваться лишь одна. Её звали Пеппер, точнее её так Тони звал. Яркая, как само солнце, упрямая, как и сам Старк. Восхитительная, сильная, умная, дополняющая, уравновешивающая их тандем. Она умерла на глазах Тони, заживо сгорела в огне. В его медицинской карте написано, что в ту ночь осколки в груди сдвинулись на полмиллиметра, преодолевая тягу мощнейшего магнита. Когда-то реактор оберегал сердце, теперь же он по-настоящему его заменил.  
  
Душа любой компании замкнулся в себе. Спасти всех, вот чего он хочет. Гениальные идеи, навеянные безумием и кошмарами, порождают Альтрона. Тони себя боится и не доверяет. Заковианский Договор для него решение, он уверен, что и другие поймут. Но вместо этого — раскол, вместо поддержки — конфликт. В крышку гроба гвозди забил Земо. Иногда, всё-таки возникают сомнения, стоит ли правду вообще говорить. Роджерс почти понимает здешнего Капитана, почему молчал, почему не сказал. Защищал. Обоих. Но с ним он никогда не согласится, Тони имел право знать. И на подсознательном уровне Стив переносит ненависть к себе на двойника, потому что тот допустил всё это, взял многолетний отпуск и вышел из игры. Подвёл Баки, подвёл Говарда и весь этот мир. До сих пор витает в каких-то облаках, неопытный глупый мальчишка.  
  
Снова потянувшись к карману за пачкой, Роджерс понимает, что она пуста. Он неосознанно выкурил всю, пока стоял и размышлял. Ещё и погода портится, похолодало и ветер налетел, тучи небо заволокли, дождь накрапывает. Суперсыворотка в крови оберегает как от рака лёгких, так и от банального ОРВИ. Стив возвращается, решает больше не мокнуть, принять горячий душ, а потом сделать первое, что придёт на ум. Не отдавать самоанализу ситуацию, просто плыть по течению.  
  
На обратном пути ему встречается Вижен, выплывающий из стены. Один из немногих, кто не навязывает Стиву своё общество. Андроид учтиво кивает и снова скрывается в стене. Впечатляет. Джарвису очень подходит это воплощение, думает Роджерс.  
  
После душа он просит Пятницу узнать, не будет ли Тони против с ним поговорить. Ну да, на ум ничего нового не пришло, там хаотично кружит рой под названием «Тони». ИскИн через минуту сообщает, что босс у себя в мастерской, и доступ для Капитана открыт.  
  
Дежавю. Да, именно это чувство. Лифт, белый свет, шаг, а затем…  
  
— Хей! Выспался? — говорит чужой Тони родным знакомым голосом.  
  
— Я не спал, — выходит хрипло.  
  
— Ха, по тебе и не скажешь, выглядишь отлично.  
  
— Мне сто тридцать девять, я молод, — это не шутка, но Стив смеётся вместе с Тони, и почему-то становится легко.  
  
Роджерс подходит ближе, цепляет кресло и, подкатив его к столу, за которым сидит Старк, располагается рядом.  
  
— Ты совсем не стареешь? — Тони проявляет свой исследовательский интерес, всматриваясь в лицо напротив.  
  
— Изменения слишком незначительные, клетки постоянно обновляются. Я выгляжу почти так же, как и в день эксперимента.  
  
— Эрскин, «Перерождение», обесточивание всего города? — Стив кивает. — А Говард… хотя, нет, — обрывает себя Тони. — Ты хотел о чём-то поговорить? Случилось что?  
  
— Да ни о чём конкретном. Может тебе помощь нужна, чтобы разобраться с записями? — он головой кивает на лежащую перед Тони тетрадь с красной звездой на обложке.  
  
— Пятница отлично владеет русским.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Есть соображения на тему, кэп? — откинувшись на спинку кресла, задаёт вопрос Старк.  
  
— Рефрейминг, изменение личностной истории, пробуждение бессознательного, искусственно спровоцированный когнитивный диссонанс, подавление воспоминаний, установка, кнут и пряник, закрепление. Сейчас это можно отчасти назвать НЛП, в те же времена ещё не было подходящего термина. Только название проекта. Процесс у них был творческий, насколько я понял, строился на энтузиазме. Они создавали управляемого берсерка. Что ж, преуспели на 50%.  
  
— Где ж ты всего этого нахватался?  
  
— Тони, я уже давно живу, времени на саморазвитие у меня было предостаточно.  
  
— Хм, ты не прав в последнем. Проект успешен, 70 лет верной службы тому подтверждение.  
  
— Нет, главная цель — полная замена личности. Им же не удалось уничтожить истинную. Сломать и подавить, да, но не стереть. Сейчас у руля Баки Барнс, а его попутчик дремлет. Эмоциональная привязанность оказалась сильнее.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, подмена якоря?  
  
— Да, для личности Зимнего Солдата — это Гидра, служение ей во имя становления нового мирового порядка. А Барнс зацепился за образ близкого человека, живого, настоящего, тот, кто спасёт из плена, тот, кто обязательно придёт. Я не эксперт, но думаю, что без прямого задействования кода вряд ли Зимний проявит себя сейчас.  
  
— Приобретённый рефлекс обратим, — задумчиво бормочет Старк.  
  
— Ты хотел усыпить пса, разве не так? — Роджерс подводит итог обсуждения.  
  
— И ведь ничего не сказал вчера, — хмыкает Тони, покручиваясь в кресле из стороны в сторону. — Ведь ты прочёл эти записи, ты знал.  
  
— Не было смысла навязывать своё мнение. Всё равно бы не поверил, пока сам не убедился.  
  
— Неужели я так предсказуем?  
  
— Нет, просто тебя я очень хорошо знаю, точнее Тони Старка из моего мира.  
  
— Уверен, у вас отличная команда. С тобой легко.  
  
Роджерс молчит. Они были не просто командой. Настоящей любящей семьёй.  
  
— Слушай, а может перекусим? Я голоден, как волк, — предлагает Стив, меняя тему.  
  
— Даже Супермену нужна еда? — наигранно удивляется Старк. — Идём, гениям тоже временами нужна пища не только для ума.  
  
Они спускаются на кухню, наскоро собирают сэндвичи, говорят о жизни в разных мирах. Тони интересно всё, в особенности технологии. Он слушает, запоминает, берёт на заметку. А Стив заполняет брешь на сердце, позволяет разуму поверить, что чужая реальность стала правдой.  
  
После импровизированного ужина, Тони отправляется к себе, перед этим приглашает его присоединиться завтра и поработать вместе над планом ликвидации Солдата. Роджерс соглашается, хотя и не знает, вернётся ли он ещё сюда, потому что пора нанести визит, который он так долго откладывал.  
  
В Гринвич-Виллидж он добирается за два часа. Пришлось немного поплутать, чтобы избавиться от Наташи. Цель достигнута, и Святыня находится там же, где и должна. Стив стучит громко, чтобы быть услышанным наверняка.  
  
— Ну здравствуй, док, — ехидно бросает Роджерс.  
  
— Руки держите при себе, Капитан, — вместо приветствия заявляет Стефан Стрэндж. — Иначе последствия могут быть гораздо страшнее.  
  
— Ты либо забыл, либо не знаешь, с кем говоришь. Твои фокусы меня не пугают, — подвинув мага, Стив заходит внутрь.  
  
— Чаю? — звучит откуда-то из-за спины.  
  
— В Букингемском дворце выпью, если приспичит. К делу, Стрэндж, перейдём сразу к делу.


	5. Chapter 5

Мораль, нравственность и выдуманные законы — всё это условности, коллективно одобренные обществом, принятые за истину. Почему кто-то решил, что зло именно такое, каким его называют? А добро всегда ассоциируется со светом и кипенно-белым? Смешно, но всегда найдётся повод, безусловно, уважительный, чрезвычайно важный, обоснованный, чтобы отступить от обозначенных границ добра. Найдётся тысяча причин для оправданий неправомерных действий, но не для каждого. Верхушка общества, элита, сила и власть. Да, им позволено, они могут. Что до остальных, им остаётся лишь наблюдать безмолвно, низко склонив головы, им не дают права голоса, потому что свобода — лишь величайшая иллюзия. Стив был как раз из последних. Никто бы в здравом уме не поверил, что дохляку, заморышу из Бруклина будет суждено стать одним из самых сильных, опасных и могущественных людей на планете. Его избивали, а он поднимался. Его осыпали оскорблениями, называли выродком, ошибкой природы, а он стискивал зубы и крепче сжимал кулаки. Всю наивность из него выбили в подворотнях, и Стив знал, что мир несправедлив и жесток. Он с детства привык никогда не сдаваться, иначе бы просто не выжил. Ещё один из законов Вселенной — выживает сильнейший.  
  
Врёт тот, кто говорит, что люди не меняются. Хомо сапиенс — очень гибкий, умеющий приспосабливаться и адаптироваться под обстоятельства вид. Прожить долгую жизнь и сохранить чистоту души и сердца невозможно, идеальных и правильных особей нет. Но вернёмся к выдуманным законам и нарисованным стандартам, людям нужен был символ, эталон, тот, на кого они будут равняться, тот, кого будут ставить в пример. Капитан Америка подходил как нельзя лучше. То, где накосячила природа, смог исправить человек, наука и прогресс. История Капитана, его перерождение и подвиги не сходили с языка, передавались из уст в уста, дополнялись и искажались, обрастали слухами, и в итоге получился идеальный портрет героя.  
  
Этот герой был всегда на стороне добра, светлый, чистый и непорочный, как ангел, свято чтит национальные традиции и ценности, отважный и неустрашимый, способный самоотверженно броситься на гранату и спасти товарищей ценою своей жизни. Про гранату, кстати, правда, только вот Стив знал, что это был муляж. Он любил жизнь и жить, он не рисковал необдуманно, каждый его поступок подкреплялся определённой стратегией и приводил к заранее ожидаемому результату. Он был расчётлив и умён, он не ждал чьей-то помощи, потому что привык со всем справляться сам, полагаясь только на свои силы. А когда силы стало в разы больше, уверенность и возможности возросли, Стив шагнул на десяток ступеней выше, стал той самой элитой, которая когда-то презрительно смотрела на него сверху вниз. Теперь же он был на голову выше их всех, и, если бы не воспитание, заложенное в него порядочной простой женщиной, мамой, Стивен Роджерс мог оказаться совсем на другой стороне. Не сотвори себе кумира — разочаруешься, когда познакомишься с ним поближе.  
  
Маску героя Стив носил не из великого желания и не по доброте душевной. Так было нужно, чтобы сохранить этот мир и позволить ему развиваться. Для этого приходилось совершать разные, порой ужасные вещи. Он убивал, пытал врагов, договаривался с преступниками и шёл на сделки с плохими парнями. И это приводило к победам, не всегда всё можно решить силой, а стратегическое планирование было коньком Капитана. Если разбирать его действия с точки зрения морали и без контекста, то, чем же Капитан Америка отличается от тех, других, которые на тёмной стороне? По сути, ничем. Но нет, разница велика, ведь он же герой! Он хороший, добрый, защитник, борец за правое дело, поэтому ему можно. Вот она, узкая стереотипность мышления масс — кому-то прощается всё, а кто-то не заслуживает и второго шанса. Да, он взвалил на себя очень тяжёлую ношу, переступал через себя, потому что кому-то нужно делать грязную работу, чтобы остальные могли спокойно спать. Настоящий лидер и командир не может быть хорошим, ему приходится принимать сложные решения, быть жёстким или даже жестоким, держать всё под контролем и думать на несколько шагов вперёд. Со своей совестью и кошмарами он научился жить, заглушать их. Всё по хардкору: секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл. И, разумеется, семья, пусть и без кровного родства.  
  
За своих Стив готов был стоять насмерть, глотку перегрызть любому, кто осмелился хоть как-то им навредить. Пожалуй, впервые он это ярко продемонстрировал, когда один отправился вызволять Баки из плена. Следующим был прыжок с поезда вслед за другом. Стив смог вытащить его из лап холодной смерти. Зола был уже мёртв, миссия загублена, но Баки жив, а остальное не имело значение, семья всегда на первом месте.  
  
Когда Тони был ещё ребёнком, его несколько раз пытались похитить, первый из школы после занятий, второй из Луна-парка на Кони Айленд. Стив переломал позвоночник каждому, кто был причастен к этим затеям, а добравшись до главаря, устроил тому увлекательную прогулку в один конец до залива. В открытую об этом никто не говорил, но шептались, остерегались, Старки были неприкосновенны.  
  
Запрет нарушили спустя пятнадцать лет, Говарда и Марию застрелили на благотворительном вечере в момент вручения гранта одному из юных дарований. Снайпер не успел уйти, но и заказчика не выдал. ЩИТ во главе с Капитаном перерыли всю Америку, но так и не смогли найти концов. Кто ж знал, что нужно было присмотреться к ближнему кругу. Волк в овечьей шкуре находился под самым носом, сочувствовал, поддерживал и заботился об осиротевшем наследнике империи с одной единственной целью — выжать максимум из молодого гения и убрать с дороги в подходящий момент, завладеть процветающей оружейной компанией и править миром.  
  
Через несколько лет случилась очередная трагедия. После аварии, которую подстроили по воле добродушного лицемерного дядюшки Оби, Тони был доставлен в реанимацию с проломленной грудной клеткой и осколками металла в районе сердца. Бесперспективный вариант развития событий, летальный исход был гарантирован в 99,9% случаев. Безумие и отчаяние были очень близко, но редкий пульс на приборах заставлял Стива держать себя в руках. Тогда он вспомнил все молитвы, которым его учила мама, он молил о чуде. И его услышали.  
  
Молодой, подающий надежды хирург смог извлечь большинство инородных частиц. Операция была сложной и кропотливой, более двенадцати часов потребовалось, чтобы вернуть Тони Старка к жизни. Три осколка подобрались слишком близко, достать их без вреда было невозможно, но решение нашлось. Их останавливал магнит, который поместили в грудь Тони. Сама конструкция выглядела громоздкой и ужасной, но всё это было неважно, потому что Тони был жив. Доктор Стефан Стрэндж, а именно так звали хирурга, проводившего операцию, после купался в лучах славы и богатстве, потому как Тони Старк умеет быть благодарным. Стрэндж заполучил влиятельного покровителя и друга. Стив тоже был благодарен, но у доктора, на самом деле, было немного вариантов, точнее один — спасти жизнь любой ценой. Страх перед разъярённым Капитаном Америка или божественный талант позволили исполнить свой долг и не отступить от данной врачебной клятвы.  
  
Правда о том, кто очень долго точил острый нож на Старков, открылась через полгода после выписки Тони из больницы. Компактный ядерный реактор, который он построил, который спасал его сердце, приглянулся Стейну. Ну конечно же, источник чистой энергии, которая способна стать мощнейшим оружием в его руках. И у него почти получилось, почти. Стейна от неминуемой гибели уберегло лишь милосердие Тони Старка, Стив был иного мнения, потому что задели за живое, посмели тронуть самое дорогое, ранили в самое сердце. Пожизненный тюремный срок — слишком лёгкое наказание за все прегрешения. Но он принял решение Тони. Тот был одним из немногих, кто имел влияние на Стива, кто мог его остановить одним словом. Был тем, ради кого хотелось быть лучше, держаться света.  
  
На протяжении всей своей долгой жизни Стив делал всё, чтобы уберечь и защитить своих. Он продолжал быть Капитаном, нести бремя героя и идеала. После вторжения Таноса играть в хорошего парня не было никакого смысла. Рядом не было тех, кто мог его остановить. Причастность Стрэнджа к результату, которым закончилась битва, окончательно спустила зверя с цепи. Стив готов был пойти против законов Вселенной, совершить невозможное, и последствия не имели значения. Да пусть потом всё оно горит огнём!  
  
Доводы о том, что возврат времени исказит и разрушит реальность, что смерть необратима, Стива не убеждали. Он ненавидел эту Вселенную и ту силу, которая ему была дарована, потому что был вынужден смотреть, как его семья покидает его навсегда, и сам он ничего не мог изменить. А тот, кто мог, лишь молча наблюдал.  
  
— Ты играл на его чувствах, дал ему несуществующий выбор! Мразь, ты знал о всех наших страхах и воспользовался этим, преподнёс всё так, чтобы Тони без раздумий согласился, спасая мою душу от греха. Я доверился тебе, потому что он верил! Забавно, о моём чувстве справедливости ходят легенды. Знаешь, в чём они заблуждаются? Справедливости не существует! И ты, док, тоже ошибся, полагая, что сила, которая мирно дремала во мне десятилетиями, пробудилась во благо. Когда твоё сердце вырывают, душа следует за ним. Я уже давно ничего не чувствую, ни страха, ни жалости, ни сострадания, только боль. И ты сделаешь, как я сказал, вернёшь мне его, иначе твои кошмары воплотятся в жизнь.  
  
— Пойми, нельзя, Стивен, это невозможно! Даже если гипотетически допустить, такое радикальное изменение просто разорвёт реальность, и тьма заполнит её сквозь бреши, мы будем обречены на гибель.  
  
— А мне плевать! Найди решение, Стрэндж, в противном случае я сделаю всё сам. Неделя и я вернусь, не разочаруй меня, док.  
  
Магические цепи не смогли удержать Стива в Святыне. Да, весьма проблематично остановить суперсолдата, у которого по венам циркулирует сила одного из камней Бесконечности.  
  


***

  
  
В Санктуме Роджерс бывал нечасто, и никакого восторга и восхищения магическое здание у него не вызывало, хотя на каждом шагу располагались диковинные вещицы и таинственные артефакты, хранившие в себе огромную силу и знания. Следуя за колдуном по коридорам, он отмечает, что здесь слишком тихо и пусто, складывается впечатление, что кроме него самого и Стрэнджа никого больше и не было.  
  
Кабинет, в котором они расположились, был обставлен очень древней мебелью, что придавало обстановке антураж другого времени, средневековья, ну или напоминало съёмочную площадку очередного фильма о Гарри Поттере. Стив расслабленно, по-царски устраивается в кресле и принимается оценивающе сверлить взглядом своего оппонента. Стрэндж не стушевался, отвечает тем же, ещё умудряется параллельно наколдовать обещанный никому ненужный чай.  
  
— А руки-то трясутся, — начинает Роджерс с больной для мага темы. — Что, ещё не разучил все вуду-приёмчики?  
  
— Я не использую тёмное измерение для своего исцеления. Это противоречит…  
  
— Пф, да ладно? Док, ты же встречался со своей версией из моего мира? Ему девяносто стукнет через пару лет, а выглядит моложе тебя. Ты слишком боишься смерти и будешь цепляться за жизнь всеми возможными способами.  
  
— Полагаю, Капитан, вы пришли сюда не за тем, чтобы просветить меня насчёт моего же будущего.  
  
— Ага, мне так-то похуй. Но ты лучше пораньше начинай изучать вопрос, а то, знаешь, там есть всякие побочки. А к тебе вопросов у меня не так и много, на самом деле, всего два. Как он тебя уломал на это? Потому что не поверю, что Верховный Маг, пусть и со стажем всего в пару лет, просто так больше недели игнорировал вторженца из другой Вселенной и не предпринимал никаких действий. И второй, делать-то что будем? Видишь ли, у меня дома коллекция, дорогая сердцу, осталась не до конца собранная, а я очень не люблю что-то оставлять незаконченным.  
  
— Отвечая на ваш первый вопрос, не важно как, мы договорились. Что касается второго, всё ещё хотите вернуться? Капитан, вы получили то, о чём просили. Тони Старк жив, причём именно ваше появление поспособствовало этому, относительно здоров.  
  
— Издеваешься надо мной?!  
  
— Ни в коей мере. Ваши стремления разрушительны и губительны для Вселенной, из которой вы пришли. Ваше нахождение здесь является следствием компромисса между долгом Верховного Чародея и другом человека, которого вы так пытаетесь вернуть. Это второй шанс, а он не каждому даётся. Пользуйтесь и будьте благодарны. Усмирите, наконец, свои эгоистичные порывы. Никогда бы не подумал, что Капитан Америка, оплот справедливости, морали, чести и ещё сотни правильных качеств, способен на такое безумие.  
  
— Ты меня совсем не знаешь! Я не здешний пай-мальчик, которого разморозили пять лет назад, который разваливает свою команду, пытается бодаться с правительством, вместо того чтобы выработать стратегию всеобщего сотрудничества и защиты этой планеты. Ты знаешь, что грядёт война вселенских масштабов, но ты не представляешь, через что прошёл я. Поэтому, блядь, не смей меня сравнивать с этой пустышкой.  
  
— Как и вы со знакомой вам версией меня. У меня нет эмоциональной связи с вами, общих воспоминай, дружбы и многих лет работы в команде, и в случае непосредственной угрозы я, не раздумывая, отправлю вас в пустоту, где единственными вашими спутниками будут темнота и тишина. Я пошёл на встречу, скажем так, своему коллеге, потому что и у меня есть свой интерес в вашем присутствие здесь. Смиритесь, Капитан, примите данность, живите. Да и так ли вы отличаетесь от, как вы выразились, пустышки, раз наплевали на благополучие других во имя своих целей и желаний?  
  
Это было последней каплей. Резко поднимаясь с кресла, да так, что оно отлетело и врезалось в стену, Стив угрожающе надвигается на мага, который продолжает спокойно сидеть на месте без малейшего волнения и тревоги, даже бровью не повёл.  
  
— Пожалуй, мы закончим на сегодня, — лёгким пасом сотворив портал, заключает Стрэндж и направляет его на Роджерса, — доброй ночи, Капитан.  
  
Стива тут же выкидывает на пол в комнате, которую он занял в Старк-тауэр. Ебучие порталы! Долбаная магия! Он не пытается подняться, рукой закрывает глаза, чтобы больше не видеть хорошо изученный за день потолок. Второй шанс, сука, хочется смеяться и плакать одновременно, а ещё расшибить голову о стену, чтобы всё это уже закончилось, наконец. Неужели эти два полоумных доктора думают, что, подсунув ему живого двойника, что-то изменится?  
  
Не ври себе, Роджерс, уже изменилось, потому что разрешил себе поверить на секунду, потянулся к свету, почувствовал тепло. Быть может, это действительно подарок? Стива внутри буквально разрывает на части от противоречий. Остаться в мире, который ещё не видел Таноса и его безумия, где всё можно предотвратить, не допустить? Или найти способ вернуться в тот, где остались призраки и воспоминания, туда, где он объявлен врагом под номером один? Сложно, очень сложно сделать выбор.  
  


***

  
  
Было холодно и больно. Удары сыпались, как град, броня хоть и суперпрочная, но вибраниум куда прочнее. Большая часть оборудования выведена из строя, связь с Пятницей нарушена, а в рукопашную с ними у него немного шансов. Помощи ждать неоткуда, а бой идёт не до первой крови, а насмерть. Выстоять против двух разъярённых суперсолдат, кажется невозможным.  
  
Они чётко и слаженно работают в паре, загоняя его в угол, предугадывая манёвр, упреждая и пресекая атаку на корню. Костюм уже не спасает тело от повреждений. Сломано несколько рёбер, похоже, задето лёгкое, дышать тяжело, а во рту отчётливо ощущается привкус железа, плечо снова выбито. Возможно, задвоившуюся перед глазами картинку можно было бы списать на сотрясение, но удары щитом наносятся синхронно, с обеих сторон сразу.  
  
Руки опускаются, сил противостоять больше нет. Он всего лишь человек, хоть и железный. Он готов отступить, сдаться, признать своё поражение. Последняя попытка сбить хотя бы одного лучом из единственного уцелевшего репульсора оборачивается против него самого. Щит, который сделал его отец, отражает атаку, возвращает поток энергии и отшвыривает его к бетонной колонне. Встать не получается, а закон, что лежачего не бьют, здесь не работает. Они победоносно скалятся и идут к нему. Это конец. Страшно? Да, очень. Один смотрит сверху вниз, держа щит наготове. Второй умело им орудует, разбивая лицевую панель костюма. Кожу на щеках обжигает морозный воздух и такой же холодный взгляд.  
  
— Без тебя этому миру будет лучше, Старк, — последнее, что он слышит перед тем, как щит разбивает реактор, а вместе с тем и его сердце.  
  
Капитан Америка только что убил его, а второй Капитан помог ему в этом и с наслаждением наблюдал...  
  
Сон, это только сон, говорит себе Тони, приводя дыхание в порядок, ощупывая реактор. Цел, повреждений нет, всё хорошо, можно открыть глаза.  
  
— Опять кошмары? — неожиданно раздаётся слева от него.  
  
— Господи! Что ты делаешь в моей постели? — ещё не успокоившееся сердце вновь срывается вскачь.  
  
— Последнюю неделю пробиться к тебе невозможно, даже угроза подрыва этажа не сработала. А сегодня мне благоволит удача! О чудо, ты сам выбрался из своей пещеры! Вот решила подождать пробуждения, чтобы ты снова не уполз в своё подполье, — присев рядом, Наташа опускает руку на его плечо, сжимает, убеждая в реальности происходящего. — Я пыталась тебя разбудить. Ты кричал. Что тебе снилось, Тони?  
  
— Романофф, не сейчас. Мы не будем говорить об этом, — тяжело вздыхая, отмахивается Старк, растирая лицо руками, пытаясь избавиться от остатков дурного сна. — Ты в костюме, — следующее, что он отмечает, — что случилось?  
  
Наташа по-хозяйски устраивается на второй половине кровати, захватывает одну из подушек Тони, укладывает под голову для полного комфорта. Зрелище, конечно, завораживающее, но они уже давно прошли ту стадию, и о своих неудачных подкатах к Чёрной Вдове, в бытность её работы под прикрытием в СтаркИн, Тони предпочитает не вспоминать. Она может быть разной, подстраиваться под ситуацию и обстоятельства, с ролью сторонника и друга справляется прекрасно, и для своих по большей части не играет.  
  
— Пока ничего, но может. Что ты думаешь о двойнике Стива?  
  
А тема задана удачно, возможно, проговорив мысли вслух, Тони напрочь выбьет из головы картинки из ужасного кошмара.  
  
— Как по мне, нормальный парень. Во всяком случае, общий язык мне с ним удалось найти сразу, — Тони прилёг рядом, сна уже никакого, а Романофф не самый плохо собеседник. — Умный, прокачан в разных направлениях. Кстати, в два счёта разобрался в сути проблемы Барнса и его соседа. Да и что с ним может быть не так? Он же Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка! Отдельно отмечу, версия улучшенная. Багов я не заметил. Что именно тебя беспокоит?  
  
— Про Барнса ты мне всё расскажешь позже. А беспокоит меня то, что этот апгрейднутый что-то недоговаривает. О своём перемещении сюда определённо, и что предшествовало этому. Почему за ним никто не пришёл ещё, раз путешествия между Вселенными возможны, и эта технология доступна в его мире?  
  
— Ну, он сказал, что и сам не знает, как оказался здесь. Но, согласись, появление было эффектным, да и градус напряжённости сбавило. И, возможно, никто не в курсе ещё об его исчезновении, он, вроде как, Капитан в отставке.  
  
— Не похож он на человека, который мирно отдыхает на пенсии. Пообщался со всеми, но не ради знакомства и налаживания дружеского контакта, очень тонкий допрос. Успел заглянуть на каждую тренировку в зал, оценил навыки, но сам отказался присоединиться. Кстати, он успешно справляется с твоей миссией «доведи Стива до истерики». Несколько раз я пыталась за ним проследить, в том числе и сегодня. Вроде тупо гуляет, на здания и прохожих пялится, а потом испаряется, скрывается, играючи избавляется от хвоста в момент. Зачем, спрашивается? Я даже не до конца понимаю, как ему это удаётся.  
  
— Ну, а что ты хотела? Профдеформация, да у него и опыта побольше твоего будет. Он в отличие от Сосульки не спал во льдах. Ты только представь, больше сотни лет полевой работы! Да он, наверное, давным-давно до генерала дослужился. Хм, Генерал Америка, а? Как тебе? По-моему, звучит.  
  
— Веришь ему?  
  
— Да, поводов для обратного он не давал. Помочь даже нам умудрился.  
  
— Окей, услышала. Ладно, спи давай. Я покараулю.  
  
— Серьёзно? Мне не пять лет! Иди к себе, я в порядке.  
  
— Ага, вижу в каком ты порядке. Снова уходишь в себя, и твой ночной кошмар тому подтверждение. Все волнуются, я волнуюсь. Не прячься больше, пожалуйста, мы со всем справимся вместе. Ты же помнишь, что не один?  
  
— Да, что-то такое я уже слышал. А потом половина этого «вместе» встала против меня.  
  
— Тони, у нас было слишком мало времени. Я прекрасно понимаю твои мотивы и отчасти понимаю Стива. Сейчас мы можем вывернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Всё закончилось без потерь и крови, свою несостоятельность СовБез наглядно продемонстрировал.  
  
— Даже думать не хочу, чем всё могло закончиться. Дерьма, которое разгребать не один месяц, хватает. Соглашение пока на паузе, но к этому вопросу обязательно вернутся. Если подсуетимся, удастся выторговать вольную и совсем другие условия сотрудничества гораздо раньше, чем я предполагал изначально.  
  
— И это неплохо. А сейчас тебе, действительно, лучше постараться уснуть. Пары часов сна в день за столом в мастерской явно недостаточно. Пятница жалуется на тебя.  
  
— Если пообещаю, что больше так не буду, ты уйдёшь?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Может, тогда разденешься? Моя кровать — мои правила! И, знаешь, физическая активность, выброс адреналина, дофамина и серотонина способствуют здоровому крепкому сну.  
  
— Даже не пытайся, не сработает. Я буду рядом.  
  
Спорить с Наташей бессмысленно, после того как Пеппер не стало, она прочно заняла место его персональной заботливой мамочки. Поэтому, оставив эти бесполезные и, надо признать, жалкие попытки, Тони закрывает глаза, надеясь, что ему больше ничего не приснится.  
  
А утром всё та же Наташа ведёт его на кухню, спасибо, что не общую, и под пристальным взглядом заставляет съесть внушительную порцию яичницы с беконом и помидорами, шантажируя кружкой ароматного кофе. Не то, чтобы Тони сопротивлялся, да и аппетит появился, но он привык вначале заливать в себя живительный эликсир, а лишиться его вовсе совершенно не хотелось. За завтраком Тони делится деталями о Зимнем Солдате, которые раздобыл СуперКэп. Нат не подаёт вида, что удивлена, хотя скорее всего так и есть, но часть про совместную работу с чужаком её настораживает.  
  
— Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь? — вопрос задан таким тоном, что отказа не подразумевает вообще.  
  
— Да пожалуйста, мне не жалко, — но всё-таки оговорка есть, и Тони предупреждает. — Малышу Стиви только не говори, а то опять побежит куда-нибудь вместе с часовой бомбой подмышкой. Рано ещё, да и нечего сейчас обсуждать.  
  
— Не буду, сам скажешь. И так, для общего понимания, ты сам-то он него сколько бегать будешь?  
  
— Несколько дней, может, неделя. Мне нужно остыть. Знаешь, я головой всё понимаю, пары дней хватило осознать, иначе не притащил бы их обоих сюда. Но, блядь, вместе с этим, хочу свернуть шею Барнсу, а Роджерсу выбить все его идеальные зубы. И вот так на меня накатывает по несколько раз за день. Пиздец полный, это если вкратце. Поэтому лучше нам пока не пересекаться — сорвёт тормоза. А здесь я на своей территории, живым не уйдёт никто.  
  
— Зачем тогда взялся за разбор этого дневника?  
  
— Изначально, просто чтобы знать. А сейчас, у меня есть шанс, правда, не буквально, но убить убийцу мамы и отца. Мне это нужно, возмездие или воздаяние по заслугам, не знаю как назвать. Понимаешь, не могу я его оставить просто так, не призвав к ответу. Не могу.  
  


***

  
  
Время — девять утра, и Стив всё ещё лежит на полу. Голова раскалывается, хотя это просто психосоматика.  
  
Он очень давно не видит сны, но ночью ему снился Тони. Всё получилось, Стив смог, вернул его себе. Но во взгляде Тони было что-то незнакомое, не тепло и не привычное сияние, лишь пустота. Он задал всего один вопрос, а потом ушёл, растворился в чёрном смоге.  
  
_Думаешь, я смогу жить с этим?_  
  
Догнать, приблизиться и остановить невозможно. Кругом пламя, дым и пепел, даже вода горела, словно сам ад прорвался на землю. Но вместо опаляющего жара лишь мороз пробирает изнутри. И самое страшное, ответ на вопрос Стив знает. Всегда знал, но не разрешал себе об этом думать, потому что хотел жить, а не существовать.  
  
Фантомный холод остаётся с ним и после пробуждения, его не могут разогнать ни обжигающий кожу душ, ни свежесваренный кофе, и даже завтрак чемпионов — перегретые остатки китайской еды — не справляется. Он замерзает, но не буквально, физически это невозможно. Сомнения, которые не утихают ни на минуту, продолжают терзать. Стив не уверен, какой из вариантов правильный, и есть ли правильный вообще. Есть ли ещё в каком-нибудь из миров для него место?  
  
Сигареты закончились ещё вчера, переключиться и отвлечься не получается. Бездействие угнетает, а поход до ближайшего магазина — решение и повод не сидеть на месте.  
  
В ожидании лифта Стив нервно постукивает ногой о пол, не замечая, что на нём расползаются трещины. Неосознанная потеря контроля над своей силой — не очень хороший знак.  
  
— О, звезда моя! — радостно кричит Тони из кабины лифта, когда створки разъезжаются. — Ты уже готов? Отлично! Тогда не будем терять время.  
  
— Тони, я не… что ты тут делаешь? — появление Старка резко выдёргивает Стива в реальность.  
  
— Всё, что захочу, — ухмыляется в ответ. — Заходи давай. Забыл, что ли? Миссия невыполнима, протокол «Зимний Солдат» или как усыпить страшную красавицу? Ты ведь ко мне собирался?  
  
— К тебе, конечно же к тебе, — соглашается Стив, делая шаг вперёд, и холод, наконец-то, отступает.


End file.
